Do You Really Want to Know 2: Who I am…
by teal-lover
Summary: Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.
1. DYRWtK 2: Who I am Prologue

Who I am…

Prologue

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know," but can stand alone since it doesn't go into detail about the events for that story. This chapter is the prologue, and also part of the last chapter of DYRWtK, so you can skip it if you've already read it.

If you haven't—do so now. Just kidding, the background in the previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive.

Spoilers for all of season 6.

My thanks to Nathy1000000, who's asked me for this so many times that I just couldn't put it off any longer:)

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Last time on 'Do You Really Want to Know?'

_23 Years into the Changed Future…._

Side by side, Piper, Paige, and Leo stepped out of the portal into the attic, which didn't look all that different from the attic they had just left in the past.

Confused, Paige spun around and asked her sister, "Do you feel different somehow?"

Piper nodded cautiously, "What's going on? I feel--I don't know--"

Leo looked equally as confused and finished her sentence, "Disoriented? It wasn't like this when you guys pulled me into the past. It was a mus---e-um," his voice trailed off as he noticed the orbs forming in front of them.

"Where have you guys been! I've been looking all over for you. I was starting to get worried. Never mind that, now that you're here--I need to ask you a _really_ big favor?"

The mop of blond wavy hair swung carelessly in tune to the animated figure before them. He finally caught the stares they gave him, "What's wrong with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Even as he spoke, the shock of seeing the twice-blessed, former tyrant, bouncing around enthusiastically wore off.

The confusion gradually lifted, only to be replaced by a strange new feeling.

"You guys are acting really weird. Stay right there, I'm going to get Aunt Phoebe."

Orbing back moments later, Phoebe immediately understood their disorientation. She and her father were the only ones alive that knew of the whole sordid affair. She had prepared for this moment for a very long time.

"Wy, honey? I need to talk with your Mom, Dad and Aunt Paige. Alone. Would you mind?"

The young man bristled at being left out, "But--"

Phoebe soothed him calmly, "They'll be fine, I promise. I just have to explain a few things to them." She extended her arms and led them to the couch as soon as her nephew left reluctantly.

"Let me guess. You feel a little confused right now?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah."

Phoebe sat down on the arm rest of the couch before explaining. "Then let me start from the beginning. And this is a bit confusing, so try not to interrupt until I get finished, Ok? Ok. The three of you are originally from another future--a very horrible one. Twenty-three years ago, I summoned Paige and Piper--who were dead by the way--to the past, where we also summoned Leo. Now when you got there, Chris had already traveled to the past to change the horrible future you came from. Well, he succeeded."

She motioned her arms to sweep around the room, "This _is _that new, changed future. Now here's where it's gonna' get tricky--when we sent you back, we thought we were sending you to the future you came from. But it no longer existed because Chris changed it. So you came to the only future that does exist. And in this one, you're not dead. You're souls are in your bodies where they're supposed to be."

Paige asked, "So let me get this straight: We were dead when we left the past, but since Chris changed the future--we've come back and we're not dead anymore?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. He altered the timeline that you three existed in--so that when you came back, you came back into your lives that exist here and now. That's probably why you're confused. You're memories are still catching up while the old ones are fading. But that will take a while."

Piper started to nod in understanding, but suddenly panicked when she thought of one more question, "So what happened to the "souls" that were in these bodies for the last 23 years?"

Phoebe held her hands up to calm her older sister, "The way the Elder's explained it before, is that it's the same soul. The same consciousness. The same person. They're merged together now. Like they should be. You probably don't remember much about the other timeline because we made an agreement with the Elders to remove those memories. Trust me, you would thank me for it--they're nothing worth keeping."

Paige was reluctant to believe it, "But I started to remember something when we first got here."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and glanced upward in irritation, "That's because _they _said they couldn't remove them until you actually showed up from the past. And we were never certain _when _exactly you would land."

Leo questioned the empath, "How do you know any of this?"

Phoebe sighed loudly before answering. "Because it happened to Chris years ago. He began having nightmares of the other timeline and memories of returning to the past. We figured out that his soul--his consciousness--was still the same and had simply found its way back to its rightful place. Eventually, we were able to rid him of any knowledge of those events. And we all decided that it was best if we kept it that way, because now he's living the happy future that he helped create. We'll do the same for you if you get any memories of the other timeline."

Leo still didn't quite understand, "How is this possible?"

Phoebe crossed her legs and leaned back, "The Elders. They said that our family had been through enough, and decided to let everyone enjoy the peaceful future we created. Personally, I think it's just because they're so grateful that we pulled their sorry butts out of the fire and prevented their extinction."

Piper asked hesitantly, "So everything is ok?"

Phoebe nodded cheerfully, "Uhm hmm. There's still the occasional demon attack, but--we can handle them as a family."

Paige grinned. "So what was Wyatt hopping around in here earlier for?"

Phoebe laughed, "Oh that. Chris' birthday is in three days. And Wy's been pestering Piper and Leo for weeks to have this big surprise birthday bash at P3."

Leo looked surprised, "And we said no?"

Phoebe's dark eyes twinkled mischievously. "More like you've enjoyed stringing him along the entire time since you've already had one planned yourselves. So anyway, you guys just take it easy for the next few days, and everything will come back to you."

On her way out, she literally bumped into her youngest nephew running in the hallway. "Whoa, what's the hurry? Where are you off to?"

The dark haired witch grinned widely, "Oh hey, Aunt Phoebe. Wy's taking me to a concert as one of my birthday presents. He won't tell me which one though."

Phoebe's eyebrow shot up as she stopped him halfway down the landing. "_One _of your presents?"

He smiled at her casually. "Yeah. So how's that surprise party coming along?"

She reached up and smacked the tall brunette playfully on the arm, "I hate it when you do that. You're mother has to take the fun out of surprise parties too."

He laughed while sprinting down the stairs as they heard a car horn blaring outside. Calling after his brother, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Before he headed out the front door, he turned to the empath, "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Phoebe folded her arms as she watched the door close. "Yes I do, Christopher. Yes I do."

TBC…

AN: You can always tell when I'm getting at least halfway close to finishing one story, because then another one pops up. Well, here's my second.


	2. DYRWtK 2: Who I am 1

Who I am…

Chapter 1

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know," but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

My thanks to Nathy1000000, who's asked me for this so many times that I just couldn't put it off any longer:)

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future**_

The manor was fairly quiet on the unusually cool evening. Only three members of the large family, the oldest Charmed sister and their youngest son, still resided in the house. The oldest of their children had packed up and headed for undergrad nearly a year earlier. The other sisters had moved away with the addition of their spouses and children, the ever-growing Halliwell family causing the quarters to become far too cramped.

The demon attacks had slowed to a near halt over the years, and as a result, most evenings were enjoyed while everyone slept peacefully. This night, there was one exception.

While Piper and Leo slept soundly in their bedroom as they curled up together, Christopher tossed fitfully in his bed. The sheet that had been draped over him now entangled itself around his struggling form as he fought against his non-existent captors. His breathing and heart rate increased as he moaned pitifully, calling out for his father and brother repeatedly.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Wyatt looked up when he heard the soft voice filtering in his head. He was calling for him again, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to orb home immediately. But he had panicked and done that several times already in the last few weeks, with the end result being the same each and every time. They had already ruled out something magical, and so he would go back to the dorms feeling miserable, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. He knew the boy was not consciously doing it, but it distracted him to end. There was no way he was going to be able to keep studying right now. Glancing at the clock that read shortly after midnight, he closed his books roughly and picked up his cell phone. He dialed home worriedly… "Mom?"

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Piper picked up the ringing phone while her husband orbed downstairs in a rush. She knew who it would be, "Hi sweetie. No, I don't want you to come home right now. Your father just went downstairs to check on him. Don't worry, once he wakes up and goes back to sleep, he'll be fine. What are you doing up this late, don't you have a final tomorrow? Well then good luck, honey. We'll see you next week. You're still coming for Chris' graduation, right? Good, we'll have your room all ready for you. Luv you, too. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone with a soft click, exhaustion written all over her features. She made one quick stop before heading downstairs to join her husband.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Leo arrived just in time to see his son fighting against the bed covers before tugging one final time and landing on the floor.

His eyes shot open, wide with terror as they darted around the room, still not fully awakened. Leo rubbed his back soothingly, and quietly accepted the damp rag that his wife handed him to wipe his son's damp forehead. His actions did little to ease the teens discomfort as Chris finally became aware of his surroundings and his father pulled him into his arms. "Dad?"

Leo tried to smile reassuringly, but his worry turned it into a slight frown. "It's ok, buddy. You're ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't even remember what it's about, except that there was a lot of grass. But that doesn't make any sense. All I know is that when I wake up, I feel so scared, and like my heart is going to explode or something."

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Did I wake Wyatt?" he asked shyly.

They both looked up to the witch, who shook her head while mouthing the word 'no'.

Chris nodded gratefully and took a deep breath, hoping that if experience was any indication, he would be able to go back to sleep tonight without any further issues. Maybe they all would. "I'm gonna' go take a shower."

Leo stood up and watched his retreating form until his wife slipped her small hand in his. They orbed back up stairs and shut the door, whispering in hushed voices. "How many times does this make in two weeks?"

"Too many, and they're getting more and more frequent. Maybe you could try healing him again?"

"I've already tried that every single time, but it doesn't work, because he's not sick," Leo answered as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. He was soaking wet, Piper. You don't sweat like that from a regular nightmare, and they're not premonitions, either. These are night terrors. I've seen them with guys back in the war. I mean, I know he's grown up with a lot of unusual things in his life because of the demons and everything, but he's always handled it just fine. And now, I just don't know what could be causing this. He seems fine during the day. And as soon he goes back to sleep after they happen, he's fine again."

Piper bit her lip nervously, knowing that her suggestion wouldn't be well received. "Maybe it's time to look into non-magical treatments."

"Such as?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we should take him to see a doctor."

"But he's not sick," Leo pointed out.

"Not _that kind _of doctor." When his eyes narrowed in response, she changed her mind a bit. "Ok, well then maybe Phoebe could help. She has her Psychology degree now, and even though she doesn't really practice, she still does the advice thing. And they're coming out here for Chris' graduation next week anyway, so maybe I could ask her to come a little early? You know, get him to talk about what's been bothering him. And if that doesn't work, then she can use that empathic projection spell to see what's been bothering him."

"I don't know, Piper. You know how stubborn and private he is. He's not going to agree to that."

Piper threw her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out defiantly. "Well I am. And right now, I'm his mother, and I want to help him through whatever is causing these nightmares. It's not normal, even for us. Besides, he's not 18 yet, so he doesn't have a choice in the matter." She waited patiently for all of 30 seconds before asking him expectantly, "Well?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Go ahead and call her."

TBC…

AN: You'll see more of the past and the unchanged future when Phoebe arrives, since she's the only one who knows what happened. From that point on, the story will mostly be comprised of flashbacks from her perspective and of course, Chris—my favorite half-angel.

Bye for now. I have another story to update:)


	3. DYRWtK 2: Who I am 2

Do You Really Want to Know 2: Who I am…

Chapter 2

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: I changed the title partially because I realized that there may have been one in existence with the same name. Plus, since this is supposed to be a sequel/prequel, I thought it would make more sense to have the same name.

Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, T, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future, UC Berkeley**_

Wyatt took a deep breath, hesitating nervously while he raised his hand to knock on his psychology professor's door. He rehearsed what he was going to say over and over again in his mind, changing the mantra slightly with each rehearsal. He was saved from any further contemplation when the door swung open and a short, balding man welcomed him.

"I thought I heard someone outside the door, Wyatt. What can I help you with?"

Wyatt stammered nervously, knowing that the man had the power to make his life even more miserable than it already was for another week. He was positive that if he orbed home now, his mother would just send him packing straight back to school until he was officially finished. "Well, um…"

Professor Loomis studied the young man's appearance and behavior, finding it suddenly odd. After a year in his small class, Wyatt had proven to be one of the brightest students he had ever seen, and confident in such a way that he was never at loss for words as he was now. Something must have really been troubling him. He opened the door wider and led him inside. "Come in, I don't bite," he smiled warmly hoping to put him at ease. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see—I'm having a little bit of a family emergency that I really need to be home for. You're final is my last one, and I'd have to have to hang around for another whole week. And I'm not trying to get out of it or anything, just maybe hoping that I could do an essay or something so I could go home today?" Wyatt pleaded with a hopeful expression.

"Ok," the professor said simply.

"Ok? That's it?" his ice-blue stared up in surprise.

"Yes, I do have a make up exam that I could give you right now if you're willing to take it."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, already planning his trip home.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future, Seattle Washington**_

Phoebe rushed around the house, currently hopping on one heel while she fiddled with her earring. She stopped in front of her husband, slightly irritated by his amused smirk. "Well don't just stand there, help me get ready."

Jason crossed his arms calmly, "It's not like you have to rush to catch a plane, honey. Your sister's orbing to pick you up. And I'm pretty sure you won't loose your seat if you get to the _airport _a little late."

The dark-haired witch cracked a slight smile before turning sarcastically. "Ha, ha—after all these years, you're _still _not funny. I already told you that Piper asked me to come specifically at 8 pm. And her voice sounded a little off, so I'm going to do as she asked. Now would you stop being a smartass and zip me up? Paige is going to be here any minute."

"Would you stop worrying, Phoebe. It can't be too bad if she asked you to dress nicely for dinner at _Charmant_."

"Then you don't know my sister. When she breaks bad news to us, she always prefers to soften us up with a good meal first. The fact that she wants us to meet at her own restaurant says that she needs her comfort zone to do it. And then there's the fact that she asked me to come for Chris's graduation a whole week early—and stay until you guys fly out. There's something going on with that girl, and it's not good." She turned at the sound of her baby sister's voice.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Paige chimed in ominously as she bent to retrieve the suitcases by the front door.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future, Charmant**_

The three Charmed Sisters sat at a private dining area reserved for the restaurant's owner and special guests. Piper twirled her finger around her shoulder length brown hair as the waiter topped off her glass, then nodded a small thank you as he bowed and exited. The girls night out that she had planned had been hampered by her thoughts of her youngest son and the troubles he was having. She picked up her glass again, trying to decide how to broach the subject.

Phoebe sent Paige a knowing glance, having now been certain that Piper was upset about something. She decided that enough was enough of the pleasantries, "Ok, Piper. We've had our butter-us-up dinner. Now let's have it. I don't need to be an empath to know that there's something going on with you."

"I should have known that I couldn't fool you guys. Actually, it's not about me. It's Chris…" she started to explain what had been happening as her sisters listened intently.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future, Manor**_

Leo poured his sister-in-law a cup of tea while they sat in the conservatory discussing the situation.

"I don't understand," Phoebe complained while she looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we already ruled out something demonic. So we thought we could handle it alone. But it's getting worse. He's always tired because he's not getting enough sleep, and therefore irritable all-day long. In fact, he kind of reminds me of--"

Paige smiled fondly at the reference, "Kind of reminds you of a certain other green-eyed whitelighter, huh?"

"Exactly." Leo said with a sad smile before continuing. "Chris seems to remember a little more each time, but it's only snippets of the dream. But whatever it is, it must be terrifying for him to start screaming for us like that. He's usually fighting the covers by then and wakes up soaking wet every time."

Phoebe looked to both parents hesitantly, "And you're sure you want me to do the memory projection spell on him? Bring it to the surface?"

Piper locked eyes with her husband, silently agreeing. "Something has to be done. He can't go on like this, and we need to find out what's wrong. And Leo's right, we can't take him to a regular psychiatrist in case he starts talking about demons or something."

"Ok. Let's go do this while he's still asleep." She glanced at her watch, noting the late hour. "Well if previous experience is any indication, he should be starting to dream any minute now?"

Leo led the way and warned the sisters as they tip-toed up the stairs, "Don't step on Wyatt. He came home this afternoon, and last I checked, he was asleep on the floor right below Chris's bed."

When they entered the bedroom, Wyatt bolted upwards, but relaxed when he saw his family. He moved aside sleepily to allow his Aunt access to the sleeping figure on the bed, having already been informed by his father of their intentions.

Phoebe quietly recited the spell that she had perfected over the years as the others did the same with a modified version. Though it wasn't necessary in order for the others to see what was in his mind, she leaned down and placed her palm gently on her youngest nephew's forehead. She had learned from experience that physical contact from the beginning would allow her to break the connection with the others immediately and remove them from the vision, just in case she accidentally stumbled onto something that wasn't meant to be projected.

She waited for a few moments before the picture slowly cleared into a scene that looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't seem to place it. She saw her two nephews ducking through a forest, before finally reaching a grassy clearing.

_Chris: "Wyatt? What are we doing here? Isn't this where the Valkyries live? Cause if it is, I think we'd better get out of here."_

_Wyatt: "Just stick to the underbrush, and they won't find us. I need to show you something."_

_They went through the shadows of the underbrush hiding at even the smallest hint of movement by the Valkyries until they reached a clearing._

_Chris whispered, "What is this place?"_

_Wyatt: "Someplace a young Valkyrie showed me a while back. No one else knows about it, and it's protected by magic. You don't have to whisper, no one can hear us here."_

_Chris raised his voice, "Ok, what are we doing here?"_

_Wyatt: "I've been doing some thinking."_

_Chris raised his eyebrows and prodded him, "About?"_

_Wyatt: "You. Or rather, your behavior in particular. You are--stubborn. Willful, and do nothing I tell you."_

_Chris crossed his arms defensively, "So! You're not my father."_

Phoebe snatched her hand away as if it had been burned, breaking the connection before it could project itself any further to the others. Now she knew why it was so familiar to her at first. She had heard all of those words before, in exactly the same fashion nearly 18 years ago. When Chris had come back from the future, she had seen his memories before, and what followed was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She backed away hurriedly before turning and heading for the bathroom, emptying her stomach's contents. Shakily, she bent down over the sink and splashed water over her face to calm down, all the while sensing the agitation and worry from the family hovering just outside the door.

Even now, the empath could feel his terror in his sleep as he tossed and turned. The moment that he began calling for his father and sibling broke her heart. He would do that for some time, even though they were by his side gently trying to rouse and reassure him of their presence.

She sobbed softly into her hands, trying uselessly to fight back the images that flooded her mind. She hadn't needed to see any further detail of what Chris was having night terrors about. They weren't dreams as everyone had thought. They were memories. Memories that he shouldn't have since he hadn't lived them. They belonged to the Chris that died in the past to save his brother. _Or did he? _

Phoebe could feel the agitation growing outside the door, and knew that they would be demanding explanations for her hasty retreat any minute now. But Chris didn't remember what the dreams were about yet. So maybe she could help him through them before he found out. Because there was no way that she could ever give his family any detail that would satisfy them. She had sworn secrecy to the other Chris after the Spider-Demon incident, and would hold herself to it until her dying day.

Her head shot up as the door was pushed open. "Phoebe? What just happened?"

TBC…


	4. DYRWtK 2: Who I am 3

Do You Really Want to Know 2: Who I am…

Chapter 3

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_**May 2021, Changed Future, Manor**_

"Phoebe? What just happened?" Paige asked quietly while the others ran back to Chris' room.

"Come in and shut the door," she motioned wildly.

Paige folded her arms and stared at her middle sister inquisitively, "They can orb in here, you know."

"Of course I know that. But they won't—at least not for a few minutes."

"Why did you break it off? We were just getting to the heart of his dream."

Phoebe spoke softly, "I broke it off because it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. And I'd seen it before. I already know where it goes from there."

Paige leaned in, whispering much the same way. "I knew that place looked familiar. We saw it when Piper was a Valkyrie that time. Are you telling me that Chris and Wyatt snuck off to Valhalla?"

Phoebe bit her lip nervously, trying to decide how much to reveal without revealing the full truth. "No. Not our Chris and Wyatt. The Chris and Wyatt from the old future where Wyatt was evil. That was the other Chris' memory."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he showed me. That's when I first wrote the memory projection spell. After he beat up Leo in the Spider demon's cave, I waited up for him that night to find out why he was so upset with him. Well, I found out that he had good reason to be. Leo treated him horribly, and called him a liar right to his face."

Paige furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she leaned back on the sink. "Ok, so Leo deserved to get pulverized. But what does that have to do with the reason our nephew is currently in his room yelling his head off in his sleep?"

She answered the question with one of her own. "When he woke up, did you notice anything about him?"

"You mean _other _than him screaming loud enough to be a banshee?"

Phoebe slapped her hands on her thighs impatiently at her sister's sarcastic remark. "No, Paige. His eyes. They were blue."

"And?"

"And, our Chris' eyes are _green. _But when he stared straight ahead, I could see that they were _blue_. Just like the old Chris. And when was the last time they were blue?"

Paige tilted her head in concentration, trying to recall. "I think back when he was about 14. I thought it was odd because I never thought that his changed colors, but then they went back to green."

Phoebe nodded. "That's because they don't normally, except when he's extremely troubled. Look, we don't have much time, so I'm going to make a long story short. I never told you guys any of this because he made me swear not to. But that week that Leo took you guys up there and he stayed with Daddy? Well that wasn't entirely true. I summoned his mother from the future to help me help him. She told me that whenever he was very upset about something, his green eyes would always turn blue—and guess what? Ninety percent of the time we knew him, they were always blue. And you know why? Because that's just the kind of crappy life he had."

"Then you know what it is that is bothering him? And if you do, you have to tell Piper and Leo so they can help him." Paige admonished.

Phoebe couldn't hold back the tears that fell, only this time, they were hot and angry tears. She swiped at them roughly as she stood up, "No! No way in hell am I going to tell them any of that."

As Paige backed up a little, trying to figure out why the sudden anger was stirring up in her sister, Phoebe continued to rant. "His life was just one big heartbreak after another. And then it was only made worse by that psychopath brother of his and his crazy idea to reign in an unruly teenager. You want to know why your nephew is in there having a meltdown? Because the other Chris' lunatic of an evil brother took him to Valhalla and had a bunch of his demons torture that boy within an inch of his life! And I saw it Paige! Through his memory, I saw it! And I have to live with that for the rest of my life. They don't!"

The empath turned away and whispered despondently, "They wouldn't be able to…"

Paige couldn't control her own tears after hearing the explanation. She couldn't even imagine what horrors Chris must have faced, and she had never wanted to think about how bad things must have been for him to travel back in time to repair them. And now after hearing the abbreviated version, she knew from the violent reaction that there was a lot her sister wasn't saying. She didn't know quite what to say as the empath broke down again. Instead, she pulled the shorter woman in closer and leaned her head into the crook of her neck, allowing the woman's tears to soak through blouse. She rubbed her back gently, "It'll be ok, Honey. You can talk to me. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do. I made him a promise. I couldn't help him the way I wanted to, so I have to keep my promise. It's the only way I could help him."

"Well maybe you don't have to tell Piper and Leo even as much as you just told me—just enough for them to be able to help him."

Phoebe drew back and stared at her imploringly, "No, Paige, you don't understand. There is nothing I can say that would help to explain why his subconscious is so traumatized. Piper would want details and you know how demanding she can be, and Leo would probably just loose it again—you saw how he reacted when he lost Chris the first time. He starts getting depressed every single time that he's mentioned. How do you think he'd handle the idea that as bad as the other Chris' life was, as bad a father as he was to him, that now his son that he has doted over to make up for that for the last 17 years—now remembers that other life?"

Paige looked up with a haunting expression, "How _could _he remember?"

"Because I think you were right the day in the hospital when Chris was born. Maybe we didn't loose him after all."

The youngest Charmed One's reply was interrupted by Piper storming into the bathroom, deciding that she had given the empath long enough to recover, "I want you to try again."

Phoebe looked up and answered firmly but gently, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Paige had handed her. "No, Piper. I'm sorry, that's just not going to work. We'll just have to find another way."

"It was working just fine until you broke the spell. You can't just give up now."

"I'm not giving up, Piper," she searched her mind for a small lie that wouldn't arouse suspicion, finally adding, "I just won't invade his privacy like that again."

Piper nearly screamed in outrage, "My son's life is in danger, and you're worried about his privacy! Trust me Phoebe—he'll get over it!"

"Piper, this is not something that is life threatening—I would tell you if it were. It's just upsetting—"

"UPSETTING! No, _upsetting_, Phoebe, is when his favorite football team looses the playoffs. _Upsetting _is when he doesn't get the car he wants for his birthday. _UPSETTING _IS NOT waking up in the middle of every night screaming bloody murder!"

Phoebe dipped her head down and accepted the verbal onslaught, visibly jumping at each increase in her sister's octave. Her own emotions were on edge right now, so she could easily understand the distraught mother's reaction. She took a moment to calm herself, breathing in deeply before she responded. "That didn't come out right. I'm sorry, Piper. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant, was that this is something that he's learned to deal with before, and maybe he can again with a little help."

"Don't you think I would know if he had ever _dealt _with something like this before?"

"No, actually, I wouldn't think that. Because I don't think you understand where this is coming from."

Paige spoke up for the first time between the two of them, mumbling under her breath, "I'm betting that you don't."

"Well, I'm betting that I do," Piper answered flippantly before her voice increased with annoyance and anger. "Sometime recently, Chris and Wyatt slipped off to Valhalla, _where they are expressly forbidden to go_, and got into some kind of trouble. You know how crazy those warriors are. I certainly do since I was one of them. Wyatt denies it, but since they've never supposedly been there, there's no way that Chris could possibly know what Valhalla looked like. And I need you to find out what happened."

Phoebe's gaze fell on her younger sister, finding the encouragement in her hazel eyes before she answered. She had decided to tell at least part of the truth. "Piper, Honey. There is another way that Chris knows what Valhalla looks like. The fact is, that he remembers. What you saw in that dream, wasn't a dream. It was a memory, one that I saw part of a long time ago." She paused to allow her sister, and herself to prepare for what she was about to say, "And I saw it from the Chris that died saving his brother. Looks like we didn't loose him after all."

Piper's jaw nearly hit the floor as she finally understood her middle sister's earlier flight out of her son's room. Her mouth moved several times but no sound came. Finally able to speak, everyone turned as someone else voiced her concern before she could.

"What?"

TBC…

An: thank you enormously to everyone who has reviewed so far. I tried to answer any questions I noted in the reviews, but if I haven't—feel free to tell me again :)

Alyssa Halliwell  
thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the idea of a sequel, cause I certainly wasn't sure. Is she going to tell the truth—only partially. But that's not to say that they wont find out :)

Beleninwe  
thanks, and thanks for reviewing. And I'm so sorry, I'd love to tell what happened in Valhalla, but since this is kind of a rating lower (which may change), I can't—or I shouldn't. but if the rating changes, I will definitely work it in. In the mean time, if you're really curious, read chapter 1 of the first in the series & it will lay most of it out for you. but it's kind of angsty, so I warn you—beware. If you do, I hope you're still reading after that.

CaliforniaChick  
thanks so much. I like to think that I've gotten a little better at writing since I started the first one, so I hope you like this too. And if you like the flashbacks, well, there will be plenty of those since we'll see what happened after Piper, Paige, & Leo left to go back to the future, as well as the old future where everything went wrong.

I hope this is soon enough for you:)

Ceres217  
Thanks a lot. I'm glad you seem to like it. I don't want to give too much away, but Phoebe will keep her promise by leaving things out, and working with Chris to resolve his issues. But it will be rough on everybody. And yes, they do love him to death, especially wyatt. They've always been close.

CharmedOne24  
Well thank you! now that you know why he may have been a little afraid of wyatt, we'll get to see some background as to how things progressed for the first chris.

IcantthinkofaFnick  
thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked the other one—and that it's easy to pronounce. I guess it stands out because it's so long, huh?

So only 2 argentinians, huh? I think that's pretty cool (makes you kind of unique). Besides, when people write in from all over the world, I don't feel so lonely in my little corner of it anymore. Makes me see that there is so much out there that I have yet to see.

And no, phoebe will actually keep her mouth shut for once. I'll have her make up some things even. Bad girl :)

JadeAlmasy  
thanks for reviewing! I hope this was soon enough for you.

jenna51980  
oh, I'm so glad you like the first one. I crossing my fingers nervously that you'll like this one too. Thanks for reviewing.

Julia Adele  
thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the way I set them up. Though I did cheat a little since the first chapter was actually the last chapter in the previous story—shhh--don't tell anyone ;)

Kelsey   
Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm glad you like it.

Mellaithwen  
thanks for reviewing. As to what she'll say, it won't be much. I think what she doesn't say speaks louder. And wyatt is kind of cute and he cares so much about it, that it's just tearing him up that he cant help. That feeling just may get worse.

midnite-magic  
thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you liked the stories. My apologies though, you probably didn't notice a sequel because I had it under a different name—"who I am". But then I tried out that new search & saw something else with that name, and started thinking that I should have probably listed it as a subtitle. So I fixed it.

Nathy1000000

Glad I made you happy on this—and yes, I do have to thank you. only a few people had ever mentioned anything about a sequel, and was getting around to it, but you're the only one who had ever mentioned it consistently;)

So let me return the favor---BROTHER'S BOND! You're killing me girl! I'm dying for an update. Just a little bit. Even a paragraph. Please—must have fix…

Anyway.

Thank you so much, I'm happy you're enjoying it. After he was such a tyrant in the first one, I wanted to make him super sweet in this one—his penance.

And phoebe will be able to work through her own issues as she helps chris.

Next chapter, you'll get to find out who was at the door, and maybe even wyatt's reaction:)

Night-Owl123  
I love your little symbols, btw. I always recognize your reviews before I even see the name. Anyway, thanks so much for reading & reviewing. Glad you liked it.

Sparkling Cherries  
fab-u-low-so!—I wont ask, but I think I get the meaning, and I LOVE IT! Thank you! I'm glad you liked that line. I wanted to sum up how much phoebe really cared for him, so I hope it really came across. But the good part about putting the last chapter first—is that you know there will eventually be a happy ending. Just a lot of angst in between :)

Starry Sky 44  
hey, you didn't have time to review but you still managed, so thank you with lots & lots of hugs. Oh, and the restaurant, I went on a French-english website and I think it means charmed, but since I don't speak French, I don't really have a way of being sure.

Don't worry, chris will be ok. The first chapter was actually the last chapter of the first story, but it is years later & they are all doing ok. But it's going to be a bumpy ride in the interim.

Stony Angel  
thanks dear! I'm blushing here. So you've waited patiently for a sequel—that makes me so happy that you like it that much.

But I hope I've answered some of your questions? If not, you can always email me. I have three words for you: brad, forgotten, nobody--that was a subliminal message & cause I'm missing them & getting real antsy:)


	5. Chapter 4

Who I am…

Chapter 4

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: I am so so sorry for not posting in such a long time, and I know you all want to kick my butt. But the only consolation I can offer is that my bosses and my teachers have been doing it for you. In fact, I'm taking a break from homework right now—1am, to do this instead. Which is more fun. I just hope someone reads it :)

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Last time…_

"Piper, Honey. There is another way that Chris knows what Valhalla looks like. The fact is, that he remembers. What you saw in that dream, wasn't a dream. It was a memory, one that I saw part of a long time ago." She paused to allow her sister, and herself to prepare for what she was about to say, "And I saw it from the Chris that died saving his brother. Looks like we didn't loose him after all."

Piper's jaw nearly hit the floor as she finally understood her middle sister's earlier flight out of her son's room. Her mouth moved several times but no sound came. Finally able to speak, everyone turned as someone else voiced her concern before she could.

"What?"

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Chris stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his hair plastered to his forehead from the sweat pouring down his face. He had caught the end of their conversation, and he was more than just a little shocked. His mother grabbed a damp washcloth and immediately tried to wipe his face. He wasn't fooled by her attempt at distraction and brushed her away.

"What are you talking about? How could I have died saving Wyatt?"

Piper tried to smile through her worried expression, hoping that she could somehow avoid giving him the answer he sought. "Sweetheart, that wasn't—"

Phoebe interrupted before her sister could deny it any further, "Yes it was, Piper. There's no reason he should—or possibly could—have his memories if he wasn't somehow a part of him."

She spun around on her younger sister angrily, "Stay out of this!"

Chris asked insistently, "What is she talking about, Mom?"

Piper turned back to him again, her features softening as she brushed the hair away from his face. "Sweetie, why don't you go and take a shower and we'll head downstairs."

"No. Not before you explain this to me! How could I have died?" He swatted her hand away angrily and looked to the empath, "Aunt Phoebe?"

She lowered her eyes to avoid the piercing and pleading stare he focused on her, gesturing to the eldest Charmed One, "Ask your mother, Honey. It's not my place."

"Mom, what's she talking about? Don't lie to me, please."

"Sweetheart—"

Her normally affectionate words and tone towards him had usually comforted and set him at ease whenever she used them. But it seemed as if she was purposely going out of her way to avoid the subject, whatever _that _was, and now it had the exact opposite effect, frustrating him to no end. He responded by doing something he hadn't done in years. He raised his voice to his mother. "STOP PATRONIZING ME! I'm not a child!"

Piper threw her hands to her hips and fired back, "You are seventeen years old, Christopher Halliwell, and as far as I'm concerned, you are still a child. What's more, you are _my _child—and as such, don't you _ever _raise your voice like that to me again."

He took a deep breath, calming himself down before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. But I need you to tell me if you know what's happening to me."

"I don't know," she answered shortly.

"But you have an idea." He stated in an accusatory tone.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger toward the doorway, "Go to your room. We'll discuss this later."

He couldn't believe that she was just going to dismiss him like that. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I said go to your room!"

He took the opportunity to glare at her one last time before he orbed out of her sight. Moments later, she heard his bedroom door slam. Obviously an attempt to let her know how angry he was at her, especially since he had orbed, there was no need to use a door.

Piper shook her head and turned to face her sisters, only to find them glaring at her with their arms folded. "What?"

Paige tapped her foot impatiently. "That wasn't fair, and you know it."

"I also know that it's not possible."

Paige threw her hands to her hips while she took offense to her sister's attitude. "Why not, Piper? Why are you refusing to believe it? All of the signs are there. It all fits. Is the idea that the other Chris could actually be a part of this Chris that horrible to you?"

"YES! As a matter of fact, it is." She answered, surprising both sisters. She sat down on the edge of the tub exhaustedly, wiping her tear filled eyes. "Because if it's possible for the other Chris to exist and influence my son's actions, then it's also possible that the evil version of my other son could also exist within him. And I don't even want to think about how much of a monster he must have been to make Chris want to come back, willing to risk his entire life, to fix him. I refuse to accept that something like that could just be lurking in my son just waiting to get out."

Phoebe finally understood her sister's reluctance that was simply born out of fear for her children. She sat down beside the older woman and stroked her back soothingly, "Oh, Piper. No, it's not possible. I think that the other Chris only exists because he died in the past—at the same time that our Chris was born. It was the same soul, and it had to go somewhere. But the rest of it, Honey, that whole timeline ceased to exist when Chris changed it all. But Wyatt—Wyatt was never in the past. Because he had died shortly after Bianca took him back to the future."

Sniffling, Piper wiped her eyes and looked up, "How do you know that?"

Phoebe took a deep breath and decided to admit her part in the events that took place eighteen years ago. "Because I—look, I know I never told you any of this, but do you remember that time when I sent all of you on that impromptu vacation up there with Leo? Well, I took the opportunity to meet Piper, Paige and Leo from the future that Chris came from. You know, to get to know him a little better. He was having such a difficult time after the incident with the spider woman, especially with Leo, and I wanted to help him."

Piper glared at the younger woman, "Wait, then you lied to me Phoebe. I _specifically _asked you what was going on that weekend and you told me that it was absolutely nothing."

She gave her a weak smile and a shrug of indifference. "I had to. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell you anything. Any of you. And he had his reasons for that. It was hard enough for him with me knowing, he didn't want to upset you in your condition. If you recall, you were pregnant at the time—with Chris."

"Fine. So you think it's really him?"

"I do. But you need to believe it as well. And he needs to understand it too if we're going to be able to help him through what's happening to him now."

"How are we going to know?"

"I have an idea," Phoebe announced as she stood up and held out her hand for her baby sister. "Paige, I need you to orb me home real fast. There's something there that I think will prove to you that it's him once and for all."

TBC…

More very soon—as soon as I can get it typed. The next few chapters are written though, so tell me what you think:)


	6. Chapter 5

Who I am…

Chapter 5

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Last time…_

"I have an idea," Phoebe announced as she stood up and held out her hand for her baby sister. "Paige, I need you to orb me home real fast. There's something there that I think will prove to you that it's him once and for all."

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Paige orbed her sister back to the living room of her home, where her husband jumped up at seeing them arrive. He had just come downstairs for a warm glass of milk to help him sleep.

She shook her finger at him, "See, I told you something was up with Piper."

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you about it later. Where's Lyssa?"

He smirked as he pulled his robe closed, "Where else would she be at 2 o'clock in the morning?" At the raised eyebrows from both women, he corrected, "Ok, ok. She is a teenager and your daughter after all. But there's no need to worry, I checked on her about 15 minutes ago, and she was sound asleep in her bed. It's a good thing she can't orb like her cousins."

"Tell me about it. Just make sure you guys don't miss your flight. I have a feeling Paige and Leo are going to be too busy to come and get you. I'll call you later, Honey." She ran up the stairs, leaving her husband behind to stare after her inquisitively. "Paige, come on!"

She flew open the door to her bedroom, grabbed a chair and drug it over to the closet.

After watching her sister rifling around on the closet shelf for several minutes, Paige finally decided to stop guessing and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," came the muffled voice. "Ah! Got it!" she said excitedly, holding up a brown leather-bound book, similar to the Book of Shadows, only much smaller. It was old looking, but certainly not the centuries worth of age as their family inheritance. However, the thick layers of dust covering the tome indicated that it had been shelved away for quite some time.

Phoebe clamored down, caressing the book tenderly, as if it were made of gold.

Paige stared at it curiously. "What is that? Are you starting your own Book of Shadows?"

"No Paige. It's a journal. Though I'm sure it has some spells and potions. Battle plans," she laughed nostalgically. "What did you expect? It was his."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Wait, _his_—as in Chris?"

" Yes."

"He brought that with him from the future? How could it have survived the changed timeline? I never would have pegged him for the type to keep a diary."

"_Journal_, Paige. And he wasn't. He didn't bring it from the future. Let's go, I only want to explain this once if I can," she answered curtly as she held out her hand to be orbed back to the manor.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

"Ok," Piper jumped up impatiently before the orbs even finished forming, "What have you got?"

Paige looked around thoughtfully, "Don't you think Chris and Leo should hear this too?"

"Not yet," the oldest woman answered simply. "I'll tell them when the time is right, but for now, I'd like to hear how you think you can prove who he is."

Phoebe nodded, "Fair enough. This book here—it's not a book of shadows. It's a journal. One I conjured in the image of our own Book of Shadows, with the same type of protection. Just like our Book, it repels evil, but it will also deny access to whatever is written on its pages to everyone."

"Then what good is it?"

Phoebe sighed exasperatedly at her older sister's impatient questions, "Let me finish, please? It protects itself from everyone except the writer of the book." She held out the book and flipped through the pages, "See for yourself. Not even the Charmed Ones can break through the spell and see what's written on these pages—unless the owner gives permission."

"But isn't it your book?"

"No, Piper. I made it for Chris. Eighteen and a half years ago. Right after he beat the crap out of Leo when he was infected by the spider woman."

"Why would keep a journal?" Piper mumbled absently as she flipped through the book in her lap, looking for some sign of inked pages.

"He had a lot of issues that he needed to work through. Things that I couldn't help him with. I thought this might help."

Piper looked up at hearing the sudden sadness that crept into her voice as she spoke. She briefly wondered what cold transform the normally cheerful and bubbly woman into the melancholy person that sat beside her on the bathtub. But then she remembered the way her son would wake up screaming every night and she decided that just maybe, she didn't want to know the horrors that the other Chris might have faced.

If he was indeed part of her son now, she really didn't have the slightest inkling of what she would do to help him. With the boy that she raised, he was always her baby—the sweet little boy with the angelic face and heritage that could always come to her with any problems. But not the other Chris. Though she had tried, he had always been somewhat distant and aloof with her. Hardened, even. The product of a harsh environment where his brother was the evil overlord of all things, she had guessed.

She sighed deeply before closing the book gently, deciding that she would do whatever it took to help him, whoever he was. "Ok, Phoebes. We'll try it your way. What now?"

Phoebe beamed proudly at the plan she had thought of, brilliant if she dwelled on it. "We give the book to Chris. He should be able to read it. If the other Chris is in there somewhere, it should recognize him as the owner."

"Fine, but if he can't read it, we don't tell him about any of this. There's not other reason for him to know."

Paige pointed out helpfully as she tilted her head innocently, "Except for the fact that he asked how could he have died."

Piper shook her head stubbornly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But—" Phoebe started then snapped her mouth shut. She knew by the stubborn set of the woman's jaw that she couldn't win an argument with her sister right now. Instead of arguing, she opened the book up to the first page. "Once I cast the spell to only accept his writing, I couldn't write his name in it. I wanted to write a special message to him, but he'd never be able to see it. So when I gave it to him, I dictated the message and watched as he wrote it. He and I were the only ones who knew what it said."

"Then let's go."

The three women walked down the hallway towards Chris' room and were met by the two oldest males of the house pacing anxiously outside.

Wyatt ran to his mother's side, "Mom, what happened? He came in here—mad as hell about something—then just kicked us out. That's not like him at all. It's like he's possessed or something."

Paige mumbled under her breath so that only her sister's could hear, "Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Piper rolled her eyes and tried the doorknob.

Leo shook his head at the futility of the action. "He locked it."

She huffed and knocked instead.

"Leave me alone!" the dark-haired teen bellowed.

Phoebe crossed her arms and leaned back smugly, "Still think I'm wrong?"

"Either that or my son has finally started to hit his terrible two's." Turning to face her husband and son, "Would you two go downstairs for a bit, please? I'll explain later, but I really need for you to do this for me?"

They bristled at being left out, but nevertheless orbed downstairs.

She tried again, "Chris, open the door. It's me." She listened for moment and finally heard the click of the lock, followed by the door opening a crack. She entered with her sisters trailing behind her.

He had obviously done it telekinetically since he was still laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, every few seconds glaring at her harshly.

"Chris, I need you to take a look at something for me." Piper nodded to Phoebe, who held the book out for him.

He stood up towering over her and questioned irritably. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I might if you quit with the attitude and do what I tell you."

Chris threw his hands up in frustration as he started walking away from her. "You know what Piper, I—" he stopped abruptly as his eyes widened right along with hers. He covered his hand to his mouth, "I mean Mom. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Clearing his throat loudly, Chris seemed to think that the distraction would cover up his error, or at least push it further from her mind. He avoided her his mother's eyes piercing brown eyes while he flipped his palm open toward his aunt expectantly.

Phoebe shared a look with Paige, who both silently agreed that more and more of the attitude and personality of their former whitelighter-future boy, was creeping into the Chris that they had helped raise. "Read the first page, Chris. The inscription."

He took the old looking book from her hand and flipped it open roughly. His eyes widened as he stared down at the handwriting. _His handwriting_. And the words stirred something in his mind. They were familiar somehow. This was either a really bad case of deja vu, or there was something going on here that he wasn't aware of. Green eyes shot up to meet those of his aunt, and he had a nagging feeling that the answer was the second option. She gave him a slight nod with an encouraging smile for him to continue.

He muttered softly,_ "To Chris, my darling nephew. May you always be safe. May you find all that your heart desires, and the peace that you deserve. All my love, Phoebe." _He began flipping through the pages wildly as his face began to crease with worry lines. Holding the book up to his mother and aunts accusingly, he shouted, "This entire book—this is _my handwriting_! I didn't write this. Why does this look like I wrote it?"

Phoebe started to answer, but she was cut off abruptly by her older sister.

Her head hanging low, she admitted softly as she avoided his sage green eyes. "Because you did…" She wrapped an arm around him and guided him over to the bed, and with her sister's help, began to explain all that she knew that took place almost nineteen years ago.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

TBC…

Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day--and make me write faster:)


	7. Chapter 6

Who I am…

Chapter 6

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

When the three were finished, Christopher looked rather pale as he tried to digest the new information on his former life. "So I was him?" he asked hesitantly.

Phoebe gave him a sad smile and rubbed his back gently. "Looks that way."

"Then these dreams? They're his, right. Not mine?" At the slight nod from everyone, he continued his questioning, "Does Dad know?"

"Yes."

He blew out a deep breath. "Wow. Wyatt's going to freak out when he hears this."

Piper quickly covered his hands with hers as she began to panic, "No, Honey. Wyatt can't know."

"Why not? We talk about everything."

"Sweetie, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him about the other Chris. Because then we'd have to tell him why he came back to the past. And I really don't think you would want to upset him if he were to find out that in another timeline, he was the worst evil of all—do you?"

"I hadn't thought about it like that. No, I guess not. But how am I going to get rid of these dreams?"

Phoebe sighed in relief that he didn't argue their point, and she felt encouraged by his quiet acceptance. "Well, we're kind of still working on a way to fix that. He was the first one to ever travel back in time and stay here, so this is all just as new to us as it is to you."

He nodded and seemed to understand what his Aunt was saying. And he felt much more secure knowing that he wasn't somehow going crazy, that these dreams—or nightmares—were real. "So this book was his?"

"Yes. I made it for him."

"Why did you give it to him? Me?"

"Why don't we continue to call the other Chris, _Him_—just to keep the two of you separated in all of our minds. But it's important that you don't forget that he's apart of you. And to answer your question—I gave it to him to help work through some of the issues that were causing the same nightmares that you have been having. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so I thought that writing them down—identifying the issues would go a long way toward helping him sort through them. You see, in all of my psychology training, I learned that in order to fix a problem, you need to understand where that problem is coming from. And to do that, I think you need to understand him a little better. But you're the only one who can do that."

He furrowed his brow curiously, "How?"

"You can read the journal that he wrote. It's magically protected to only reveal the words written in it to him. That's how we knew that he must be a part of you."

Chris shook his head confidently and crinkled his nose, "Well that may be, but I don't care what the problem is, I'd _never _write in a diary."

Phoebe laughed softly, "It's a _journal_, Chris. And that's the exact same thing that he said when I handed it to him. As soon as I had finished conjuring it and casting the spell, I called him to the attic while your mother and Paige were out shopping with Wyatt…"

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_2004…_

"CHRIS!" Phoebe shouted as she looked up toward the ceiling, expecting her nephew to come running.

Orbing in tensely, he spun around prepared for a fight and scanned the room for danger. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," she answered sweetly. "I just wanted to give you something."

He sighed loudly in obvious annoyance as he ran his fingers through his newly trimmed hair. Counting to ten to even out his voice before he responded, he couldn't help the irritation that seeped through despite his best efforts. "And you had to yell my name like you were under attack or something?" She shrugged and feigned innocence while she gave him her best puppy-dog stare. "That doesn't work on me, Phoebe. I used to use it on you all the time and had mastered that look by the time I was four."

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry, ok? But I knew you said you were busy today and you wouldn't come otherwise."

He flailed his arms in utter astonishment. "That's because I _was _busy Phoebe! I had a lead—"

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to yawn at the familiar mantra. "…on who turns Wyatt, yes I know."

"NO! You don't know. You don't seem to get it that just because I happen to be your nephew, and you found out a few things about me—_nothing _has changed! I'm still your whitelighter and I have a job to do! And you don't seem to realize that every time you call me for something stupid or to _socialize_, you're interfering with that job!"

"And I don't think you seem to realize that you're not alone in this, Chris. Not anymore."

He turned away and answered sadly, "I'll always be alone in this."

"But you don't have to be."

"No, Phoebe. We're not doing that again. We're not going to sit around watching my memories again so that I can _talk through them. _I don't need your black couch, all right? I already told you after Mom and Aunt Paige left that I needed to focus on saving Wyatt. I can't afford to get all messed up rehashing any of that crap that I can't change for myself. The best I can hope for is that I will somehow manage to save Wyatt and therefore save mini-me."

"Chris—"

"No, Phoebe. I am not going to talk about it anymore." He threw his hand up and turned to walk away, ready to end the conversation, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Just listen to me, Chris. I already know you won't talk to me about it anymore, you've made that abundantly clear. That's why I wanted to give you this." She pushed the brown, leather-bound book into his hands gently. "I understand that you're trying to save the future, but that doesn't make you any less important."

"I'm over it, ok, Phoebes?"

"If you were over it, you wouldn't still be having nightmares." She knew she hit the nail on the head when he looked away from her, pursing his jaw in that stubborn set that was clearly a reflection of his mother. She pressed him again, "You think I can't hear you down in the guest room? Tossing and turning five out of seven nights a week? And the other two you just don't sleep? Chris, talking it out can help. It's therapeutic and that's a scientifically proven fact. But since I know you won't talk to a person, this is probably the next best thing."

He turned the book over in his hands several times and asked, "What is this supposed to be?"

"It's a journal. For your thoughts. To write down everything that has been bothering you. Talk to it as if it were a person."

He crinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow, "Well I don't care what the problem is, I'd _never _write in a diary."

"It's a _journal _Chris. Big difference."

"Sure it is. Look, thanks for the offer, but there's no way I'm putting anything down on paper. Anybody could find it. I can't take that chance."

Phoebe danced around him proudly at her handiwork before coming to a gleeful halt. He seemed to accept her idea, and for that, she was ecstatically grateful. "You know how resourceful I am. No, actually, they can't. It's magically protected against anyone but the owner of the book—the first person to write in it. No one else will ever be able to read its contents. Which is why I didn't write a dedication in to you. But I do want one in there—just so you can look back and remember how thoughtful your dear old Aunt Phoebe was…" she said grinning slyly.

He laughed as she led him over to the table and began dictating her dedication to him.

"Ok. Let's test it out. I'm gonna' write something in here, and I want you to prove to me that you can't read it."

She threw her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side as she asked him smugly, "And how would I do that since I can't read it now that the book belongs to you?"

His only response was a raised an eyebrow and a suspicious smirk while he flipped to a page in the middle of the book and began writing. Finally, he pushed it toward her. "It's pretty funny, isn't it? Paige's hair was green for a week."

She grinned widely at the mental picture and tried to see anything that may have shown on the ivory pages, suddenly very interested in the prospective story and nearly forgetting that it was her spell preventing her from seeing it's contents.

Chris leaned back in his chair and watched her reaction carefully, trying to spot some sign that she knew what was written on that page.

"Ok, I give up. I can't see—spill it, Mr.! You have to tell me how she ended up with green hair so I can rub it in."

He took the book back, satisfied that she was completely unaware of its contents—otherwise, she wouldn't be smiling. He had written about one of the worst nights of his life, something he was positive would have made her blanch if she had read it. Phoebe was terrible at keeping secrets, and her facial expressions always told even when her mouth didn't. "I'll tell you later."

She pleaded anxiously, "Oh come on! That can't be future consequences…"

He grinned and held up the book and began to orb, "Thanks for the book, Phoebe."

"No wait—shoot!" The empath stomped her foot petulantly as she stared at the spot he had just been sitting in.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Chris wanted a quiet place where he wouldn't be disturbed. Since his father was still avoiding him to give him a little space, he naturally thought of the bridge. He leaned back on one of the beams and pulled out his pen, doodling a bit before finally deciding to pen the words that jumbled through his mind…

_I don't know why Phoebe wants me to write in this thing. But she seems to think it will help me, somehow. She claims that this book is somehow going to be therapeutic or something. At least I'll have a place to put all of my spells and potions that they haven't invented yet :) _

_I doubt I'll even use this stupid thing. _

_Phoebe's always trying too hard. I know she tried so hard to help with this, and I do appreciate it, but—I really didn't want to have to think about all of this anymore. I just wanted to get the job done and then whatever happens after that, happens. I mean, I have a job to do here, and they have to be done in a specific order and I don't have time for anything else._

_Save Wyatt. _

_Save The Future. _

_Save My Family. _

_save me?_

_I wish I had someone to talk to here, but I'm alone in a room full of people. Mom and Aunt Paige are gone, now. No, not Piper and Paige. My mom. My real mom, the one that raised me. And Aunt Paige, who helped raise me. They left a few days ago to go back to their time, and wherever else spirits go, and now I'll never see them again. It's just me and the others. And I don't really belong here. Not with them. Not with anyone. _

_I guess this stupid book will be my only companion here in the past. Wow, that's sad. I was popular in junior high, and now I only have 1 friend—that can't even talk. Funny thing is, I was an outcast everywhere else because I wasn't Wyatt. But you don't care about petty stuff like that. I can talk to you, right? That's all that matters. It's not like you'll ever tell. Unless, Phoebe put some kind of talking spell on you—nah. Chill out Chris, you're paranoid again. Ok then. Maybe I should start from the beginning? No, no. I've relived that enough for one week. Maybe later. I'll start with—afterward. When I became, well—who I am..._

TBC…

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. My apologies that it's taking me so long on this one, but I had to rewrite it all from scratch due to a nasty computer virus that wiped my hd.

So I hope you guys are still out there. If so, thanks for being patient.

Next chapter is mostly the original unchanged future.


	8. Chapter 7

Do You Really Want to Know 2-Who I am…

Chapter -- 7

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: this story has been the hardest to write, and I'm hoping that my creative juices just keep flowing on it. So let me know if you think I should try pounding it out, otherwise, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put this story on a bit of a hiatus--I'll be starting classes again next week, and there just isn't enough time to do it. I hope you'll forgive me, I'm not giving up on it, just admitting that the updates will be a bit longer. Though if I'm really lucky, the last 3 or 4 chapters will be able to be finished in the next few weeks…and then I'll wake up from my dream.

Ok, if you're still there--except for the parts on the bridge, this chapter is the original, unchanged future, circa 2021.

Rating: T (PG-13), which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€

_After he left Phoebe in the attic, Chris continued writing in the new journal she had given him. As the wind blew through his hair, it comforted him somehow, almost like his mother's warm fingers that had held him not even a week ago. _

'Maybe I should start from the beginning? No, no. I've relived that enough for one week. Maybe later. I'll start with—afterward. When I became, well—who I am...'

It was three days later when I finally awoke from what I only just found out, was my father's Elder-induced sleep state. If I had known that it was to be the last bit of relaxing and dreamless sleep that I would get for several more months, I would have stayed asleep.

My body had fully recovered from Dad's healing by then. I only had a few lingering sore spots, but I knew even then that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Kind of like how you hear about a person who's just lost a limb, only they still feel it?

Opening my eyes to the sight of the apartment that my brother owned, the unfamiliar surroundings sent me into a panic. Wyatt was there, trying to calm me. What a joke. After he was the one who ordered what happened. He actually expected me to trust him. To be comforted by him. For most of our lives, his hand patting my back would have worked and done just that. But now? It only reminded me of the demon he had become, and I found myself pulling away sharply and clamoring up under the blankets that he had covered me with. Wyatt was no longer a source of comfort for me, and I don't think that would ever change.

I hadn't missed the brief flash of hurt that crossed his features as he backed away, but I didn't care. He didn't have the right to be hurt.

I wanted to call for Dad, but since he left, I thought he didn't care at all. It was only last week that I found out that Wyatt had banned him from seeing me. But still, what good what it have done? They had both ignored my calls. Left me to those demons. My voice didn't matter.

"You've been asleep for three days. You have to be hungry by now. Chris, are you listening to me?"

'No,' I had wanted to yell at him. Instead, I said nothing, merely allowing my gaze to drift down to the floor to avoid his piercing ice-blue eyes. They made me uncomfortable. Suspicious. What more could those demanding eyes possibly want from me?

"Christopher?" he raised his voice a little louder and I couldn't help but cringe. But the question fell on deaf ears. I had made up my mind. _I was never going to talk again. _

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

Wyatt stormed out of the bedroom and paced the floor in frustration. He looked up, growling out her name, "BIANCA!"

The leather-clad woman shimmered in moments later, athame in hand. She swung her silky brown hair over her shoulders in annoyance as she faced the wall in front of her.

He took in her attitude and grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her around to face him. "You have a problem with me summoning you?"

Her lips quirked up in a deceptively false smile, "Not at all, boss. I love being pulled away when I'm in the middle of a job. One that I'm doing for you, I might add."

"Well, you've just been reassigned to keep an eye on Christopher while I'm gone."

She yanked her arm away with a sour look and started to shimmer. "I'm not a babysitter. I have a job to finish."

"You have a problem following my orders all of a sudden?" he hissed.

"No, I have a problem with YOU all of a sudden…" Wyatt's expression hardened, but he made no move to vanquish her so she continued with a calmness she didn't feel. "I used to have respect for you, even admired your ambition. Who would ever imagine that the son of an Elder and a Charmed One would be next in line to rule the underworld. And your steady but quick rise to power so far is nothing short of pure genius. That's something that the rest of us wouldn't be able to accomplish in our wildest dreams. But I think you could have done it without alienating the only family you have left. What you did to your own brother? Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"You're an assassin and you have the audacity to speak to me about morality?"

Bianca lowered her brown eyes under the heated glare, silently debating whether or not to continue on her path of angering the Twice Blessed Witch. She took a deep breath and finally decided that if she wasn't dead yet, then she may as well keep going until he snapped. Her voice dipped in tone and intensity, "There are some things—lines—that just aren't meant to be crossed, Wyatt."

He advanced on her menacingly, clenching his fist and causing her to choke. "Like me? If you want to continue breathing, you'll do as I tell you and keep your mouth shut."

She clutched her fingers around her throat, desperate for even a single breath. When he finally released her, she collapsed to her knees, greedily sucking in air.

Wyatt kept his gaze on her, the twisted smile threatening in way that needed no words. He only added them to make his point perfectly clear. "It feels good, doesn't it? That first breath? Don't forget that I can take it away just as easily as I just gave it back. Now, _you will _stay with him until I return from business _every time_ I call for you. And if any harm comes to him in your care, there will be no plane of existence you can hide from me."

With his threat looming over her head dangerously, he disappeared in a flurry of orbs, leaving the Phoenix witch to drag herself to the comfort of the plush loveseat behind her. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head in her hands heavily. _What had she gotten herself into now?_

She looked up just in time to see the bedroom door that had been cracked earlier, close with a soft click, and knew that the young man had been listening. _Well_, she thought, _there's no time the present to go and meet my new charge…_

Rapping on the door lightly, Bianca expected a loud 'go away', or at least the click of a locking door, but when she turned the handle and entered hesitantly, he didn't appear to object. She had also expected to find a large, imposing hell-raiser much like his brother, especially after all she had heard of his relentless vanquishings of Tem'als followers as of late.

What she saw now was obviously no match for Tem'al and his horde of demonic minions that seemed intent on breaking him out of that bad habit.

She didn't expect the tall, albeit wiry frame, that had him curled up with his knees to his chest protectively, staring up at her warily through a veil of dark bangs. He did his best to hide behind them.

He was no more than a teenager, but the haunted look he wore spoke of years beyond his actual age. And despite her declaration to Wyatt that she was not a babysitter, there was just something about this younger Halliwell that drew her to him, made her want to protect him.

Cautiously, Bianca made her way over to the bed and sat down on the far corner, secretly pleased that he made no move to pull away from her. She extended her hand then dropped it after she realized that he still didn't intend to move, or take his eyes off of her. "Ok. I already know your name. Mine is Bianca. I'm no good at any of these introduction things, so how about I just move right along to the point of my visit? You must be hungry by now. You probably haven't eaten in days. How about a grilled cheese?"

She was quickly growing frustrated with his lack of response and huffed in irritation. "It's the only thing I know how to make, ok, so take it or leave it."

The woman waited for him to answer as patiently as she could. Minutes went by with no sound being uttered from either of them, and the silence was driving her crazy.

She doubted that the introvert that now sat beside her ever had it in him to kill a fly, let alone the numerous demonic vanquishes that had been attributed to him. But Bianca knew of the Halliwell history, and that if the women had raised him, he would have been just as dangerous in his own right. And four days ago, she was betting that he was. But a full night of hellish torture was enough to change him. Staring into his crystal blue eyes, she wondered with determination, what it would take to change him back.

TBC…

Yes, I know Chris's eyes aren't blue, but you either have to have read the first story to understand the reference, or ask me & I'll tell you.


	9. Chapter 8

Do You Really Want to Know 2-Who I am…

Chapter 8

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I do apologize to everyone who's been reading (especially charmfan who's reminded me that it's been so long). I honestly believed I could have finished it during the semester, but classes had other ideas. Now that I'm free for the next 3 months, I would like to finish this & update pretty frequently, but I'd also like to know if anyone would still read it, or would I be wasting my time? Otherwise, I've got another charmed story--Chris & Wyatt of course:) I've been dying to write & would be pretty anxious to get that down.

So before I commit to either one, can you let me know? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Rating: PG-13, which _may _change later on in chapters depending on where my mind takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Journal entry #2. March 4, 2003_

…_Let's see, where did I leave off? Oh that's right, I had just met Bianca. Bianca Lynette Perry. Oh, wait, I guess now is a good time to mention that I took her last name when I came to the past. Piper actually thinks that somewhere along the way, she thought that up. But come on, really—she's never followed the family naming conventions. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell? Christopher—can you guess what my middle name is—Halliwell? I guess mom liked some sort of traditional, because she wanted to give us both our father's name. And since we had to be Halliwell's, and Wyatt was already taken, I got stuck with a form of his first name. Christopher Lee Halliwell. But since I've never really been fond of the man or the name, why should I be the one to bring it up? Bianca would be so proud:)_

_So anyway, that day we met, she offered me a grilled cheese:) You know that was the only thing that woman ever knew how to make? Even after I tried to teach her so many times. I just wanted to do for her what she did for me, but she just never caught on. Domestication was never her forte, she griped. She was much better at—other things. Lucky for me, I guess. Because her lessons—I soaked up like a sponge. I think they began on the day that I had my first meltdown… _

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Bianca stood back silently and watched the blonde stalk around the apartment before he orbed out in a huff. Several weeks had gone by since he had assigned her to his brother, and she had barely left the apartment except to gather a few things to wear. Unused to the confinement, she had begun to feel like a caged animal, and though she didn't show it, she felt as anxious as Wyatt was acting. He had been very '_displeased' _to say the least, that his brother had yet to utter a single word, let alone bounce back with a resiliency that Wyatt had been so sure he possessed.

In the beginning, Wyatt had seemed so confident that Chris would learn to curb his more unruly behavior after Tem'al and his followers were through with him, and for the most part, be back to his old self soon afterwards. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Wyatt had no idea that when he told Tem'al and his followers to break his spirit, that is exactly what they did, and it was highly effective.

Since then, Chris had seemed content to hide from the world and stare at the walls within the apartment in silence. The only sound she ever heard him make was on one disastrous occasion weeks after he woke from Leo's Elder-induced slumber. Wyatt had grown weary of his brother's complete lack of response.

The taller man had stormed into the bedroom and forcibly orbed the boy away. Surprised at the sudden action, she shimmered after the two. It was, after all, _her job _to protect him

What she saw when she arrived made her want to pull her dagger and she cursed the blonde under her breath. The two stood in the middle of an empty cavern in the underworld, the stench of death and demons lurking not far away. Sheer wild-eyed panic replaced the normally despondent expression on the brunette, and he looked about ready to bolt. But that wasn't even an option with Wyatt firmly holding him in place by his upper arm, shouting words and demands that went unheard through the fear.

The soft moans and squeals he was emitting reminded her of a rabbit caught in a snare. The teen was obviously terrified of what his brother had in store for him down in the demon's layer. Bianca caught on immediately and thought it was a shame that he didn't understand the purpose of the visit, though she doubted even if he had, that it would have made much of a difference. Fortunately, she did, and found herself striding over to the Twice-Blessed Witch purposefully, hoping that her actions wouldn't get her vanquished in the process.

"Wyatt, stop it! Please…You're not going to get through to him like that. He can't even hear you."

Wyatt whirled around in a blind rage, dragging his brother along with him and causing him to stumble. He pulled him up and tried to ignore his brother's struggles, but cursed loudly when Chris dug his fingernails into his hands in an attempt to pry his fingers from his bicep. "Excuse me? Did you just give me an order?"

"No, or course not," she lowered her head submissively before stepping close enough to be heard only by him. "He's terrified, and he's not going to respond to you like that. He can't. In my line of work, I've seen enough responses like that to know that he's reacting on pure instinct right now. He probably isn't even aware of who you are at the moment. And if the wrong people were to see this display, they won't see it that way. They'll think he just hasn't learned anything."

He continued to glare at her for a moment while he considered her unspoken words. _That he would be perceived as not being able to reign in a teenaged boy, his own younger sibling at that._ He smirked as her eyes widened in fear while he threw an energy ball in her direction.

Wyatt could see the visible sigh of relief when she turned and watched a demon being disintegrated for daring to intrude on their conversation. "Fine," he griped and shoved the younger boy into her arms. "You deal with him."

Before the older witch could change his mind, Bianca shimmered out with her new charge. It was several moments after arriving in her apartment when she realized that she still held him in her arms. She could feel the slight trembles that rippled through his body and he lowered his head. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink in obvious embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," came a whisper so soft that she thought she had imagined it. With his lips slightly parted, she knew that she hadn't. She flipped her hair over her shoulders, smiling broadly with a swell of pride that he had chosen to speak to her—not his brother. She picked a piece of imaginary lint off of his shoulder and tried to decide on the best way to make him feel at ease. Though she rarely—if ever—got a chance to use humor in her profession, she felt the need to release it now, secretly hoping that it would relax him, even if only slightly. "It speaks?"

He snorted with a grin before he backed away and dropped on the couch exhaustedly. Her comment seemed to work at first, but the guarded way he curled his knees to his chest said otherwise. They still had a long way to go. After weeks, she had managed to coax two whole words out of him. It was such a small step, but it was a start.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Hours later, neither of the two had yet to move from the couch. Chris seemed content to merely pass the time alternating by either staring at the wall, or staring at her. Bianca found it a bit disconcerting and decided to change the subject, which must have been her by the intensity of the gaze currently directed at her. "Ok. Wyatt, will be looking for us, you know." His only answer was to stand up expectantly, turning again to glance at her before staring at the wall again blankly.

She thought that he must have sensed his brother coming because he flinched mere seconds before the trail of orbs appeared beside him. Wyatt raised his eyebrows questioningly before deciding that he didn't care why they had been gone so long. With a casual glance in her direction, he waved his hand and orbed them both back to the confines of his apartment.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Changed future…_

_"I don't understand, Aunt Phoebe. Why would I, sorry, he—have been that afraid of the underworld. Or of Wyatt for that matter? It doesn't make sense."_

_Phoebe smiled at her nephew sadly while he flipped through the journal again. "It wasn't the underworld that was the problem, honey. It was the demons that might have been down there. A few in particular, actually. I really don't know what the other Chris wrote in that journal, but I do know that whatever is in there, will help you to understand what's been happening to you lately with the nightmares."_

_He frowned in determination before flipping back to the page he left off with. _

_Phoebe brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Maybe you should take a break. I know Wyatt is anxious to see you."_

_He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "No, no, later, I promise. I need to read this through because I don't understand anything that's happening to me right now. I can't take these nightmares anymore. Tell Wy to get some sleep. I'll probably be a while anyway. He'll understand, right?"_

_"Of course he will. I'll be downstairs if you need me." _

TBC…

AN: I broke it here only because I wanted to post something right now, and it was a logical place since the next part jumps back to Chris' journal entry. I have so many more hand written pages to type, that it will take me several hours to get through them. So, I'll start again tomorrow when I get home from work.

See you soon:)


	10. Chapter 9

Who I am…

Chapter 9

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: I'm so happy that you guys are still reading, thank you so much. Now, here's the deal—since I started this thing July 16, 2005, I am going to attempt to finish it before it hits the 1 year mark—cross your fingers, please let me know how it's going (so I don't keep wondering how bad it was & make constant revisions)—and hold on to your seats—it's about to get really bumpy:)

Rating: T, PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

No matter how hard she tried, for weeks to Bianca's dismay, Chris hadn't even attempted to speak again after Wyatt's impromptu visit to the underworld. Though she had noticed that he did seem more at ease around her, only tensing when Wyatt was near, which inevitably made the blonde witch angrier with each subsequent rejection.

She was positive that he drew on that anger to aid him in his rapid rise in the underworld. He had been gathering followers and crushing his opponents with lightening speed—really no surprise given that he was the son of a Charmed One.

It was nearly two months later when everything took a dramatic turn for the worse. Much of the time, silence reigned in the spacious apartment that the three now shared. Bianca's voice was often the only one heard as she tried to coax the younger Halliwell out of his shell.

Slowly, as he grew more accustomed to her presence, he began to relax around her, even smiling on occasion when he thought his brother wasn't looking. But Wyatt _had _noticed, and she feared that with his growing agitation, it wouldn't be long before the volatile situation blew up in their faces.

So it shouldn't have surprised the Phoenix witch after Wyatt stormed into the kitchen a few days later.

He lowered his ice blue eyes, settling on her with a dangerous intensity that made her blood run cold. "Bianca, I have a job for you."

"And I've been doing it."

"Well, now I'm giving you another one. I think it's time you get back to the profession you were born for." He handed her a slip of paper. On it described a higher-ranking demon named Arakon, who had been known to oppose the Twice-Blessed Witch simply because of his heritage.

Personally, she never liked Arakon and didn't mind the task even a little bit. She always believed in a quick and merciful kill; none of that lingering torture that demons like him seemed to be fond of. Ridding the world of him would be a pleasure she thought, at least until she remembered how well guarded he was. 

This assignment wasn't going to be easy, and it would take her far longer than Wyatt ever remained in the apartment. Chris would be alone. She protested lightly and tried to make him understand that. "This is not going to be quick and easy with all of his guards. This is going to take me at least a week. And with you being in the underworld much of the time, Chris will be left here unprotected."

He glared at her stonily, "Then you'd better get started."

"But Chris—"

"—Will be fine. He is your assignment _only _when I tell you that he is. This is not a democracy, Bianca. You will follow my orders, or you will die. And as of right now, your assignment is to eliminate Arakon. Do you understand?"

Bianca pursed her lips tightly and stared at the taller man, answering with a crisp, "Yes, sir." He was obviously plotting something and she knew immediately that it had to do with his younger brother. She had to at least warn him.

Spinning on her heels, she headed down the hallway just as Wyatt grabbed her arm, pulling her back quickly. "I have to get a few things."

"No you don't," he growled menacingly. "Everything you need is in your apartment, I checked. Now _get out_. I don't want to see you back here until the job is complete."

She had no time to protest as he flicked his wrist carelessly, orbing her out of his sight and far from whatever he had planned.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Checking his watch, Wyatt cursed under his breath as he stalked down the hall. He had wasted too much time dealing with the Phoenix, and now had very little time to ensure that Chris followed orders. They would be here in just under five minutes, and if he couldn't prove by then that he was in control of the situation—and his brother—there would be hell to pay. And Tem'al would make sure that both Halliwell brothers were the one's to pay it.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Wyatt stormed into the bedroom where his younger brother had been housed for the past several months since their return from Valhalla. "Get up. Now."_

_Chris visibly tensed at Wyatt's demand, but continued to stare at the floor unmoving._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" When he still didn't respond, Wyatt forcibly lifted his head to look into his glassy eyes. "Have you learned--NOTHING! After everything, you STILL refuse to do as you are told! Well you are--out--of--time, Christopher. No more games. You have about--", glancing down at his watch, "--four minutes to learn to do as I tell you. Yes, I can see by the look in your eyes that you know what I mean. That's right--they're coming. And this time--you may not survive. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

_As Wyatt held Chris' chin to look into his eyes, he silently thanked whatever being that graced him with powers, had not seen fit to include empathy. The flurry of emotions that emanated from the crystal blue depths before him--Anger. Betrayal. Pain. Fear, would have all simply been too much for even the Twice-Blessed Son to take. As it was, the single tear that pooled from them was nearly enough to undo his resolve. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Just do as I tell you. And I promise--that won't happen again. I won't let them hurt you. But if you don't--they will either kill you, or--Just do it, Ok?" He stepped back and pulled on his shirt to coax him off the bed._

_Chris started to follow until he heard the sounds of someone shimmering in the living room. A lot of someone's by the sounds of it. He paused trying to decide if he should try to make a run for it, or trust Wyatt. 'No', he thought, 'There's no way I'd make it past all of them and Wyatt. What choice do I have?' He was interrupted from his musings when Wyatt tugged on his shirt again like he used to do when they were kids._

_Walking out into the spacious living room, Wyatt paused as he scanned the room and quickly counted off nearly two-dozen of Tem'al's minions._

_Chris tensed as the demon responsible for the most horrific night of his life; a night that he still couldn't bring himself to think about, stood a mere two feet away in the confines of his new home. Tem'al sauntered over to them, "Wyatt? So nice to see you again..." _

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Journal entry #3. March 5, 2003

… I still can't believe he let them come back! And to take a risk like that? Wyatt's always lived on the edge. I guess that's why it was so easy for him to fall off. That afternoon, I guess I just lost it. He had no right to make a bargain like that. For months, Bianca had been telling me that I needed to stand up for myself; to stand up against Wyatt. All I did was look at her. I felt the anger bubbling up inside me, but couldn't speak. It just felt wrong somehow. Not for the first time, I wanted my mom and aunts. They always had a way of making things right. But I'm not going to dwell on that. I got to see them one last time. I said my goodbye's.

Anyway, just before that day, Bianca yelled at me. Well, maybe not yelled—but she definitely spoke louder. She said that Wyatt was doing nothing but pushing me around. She said that I needed to push back. Surprised the hell out of her when I actually did.

I had enough! I was SO done with taking Wyatt's crap and slowly going insane. She couldn't stop laughing when I told her what I was thinking when I looked at Wyatt that day. _'If I'm going insane you bastard, I'm taking you with me…'_

TBC…

AN2: the large section in italics is from the first story & I wanted to blend the timeline. If you want more detail on what happened, you would need to read the end of chapter 1, & the beginning of chapter 2 of the original 4 part story.

Thank you for reading & reviewing!


	11. Chapter 10

Who I am…

Chapter 10

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Bianca returned a few weeks later, wearily complaining out loud to herself. "That had to have been the sloppiest vanquish I've ever done." She shook her head as she thought back to the narrow escape she had made.

She found her target easily enough but was unable to shimmer in close enough, and getting out afterwards with his minions hot on her heels was a bit more difficult. If she had taken time to plan her attack out carefully, none of them would have posed even the slightest threat. But her anxiousness to get back to her temporary charge pushed her further than her normal comfort zone.

For the past few days, Bianca had endured a strong foreboding feeling that only intensified when she shimmered back into the sparsely lit apartment. Cautiously, with her athame in hand, she weaved her way in the dark toward the back bedrooms where she heard muffled voices.

_Voices? More than one? _She thought to herself. So Wyatt's not alone. She couldn't tell what they were arguing about, only that the voices were getting progressively louder just before she hears the distinctive sound of furniture crashing against the wall.

Her heart began pounding wildly as she considered all of the possibilities. She crept down the hall quietly and checked all of the other rooms. Chris wasn't in any of them. The only conclusion she could come to was that Wyatt had purposely gotten rid of her for the past few weeks. That way, he could have his brother killed without interference from his newly appointed guardian. She only hoped that wasn't the case.

The door was flung open and practically started the Phoenix, a seething Wyatt in the doorway blocking her view. "What?" he growled.

Before she could answer, a book flew at the back of his head and he spun around angrily, motioning with his telekinetic power to throw whoever was behind him. As he stepped in a little closer, she was both surprised and relieved to find Chris pinned to the back wall several feet off the ground and glaring at his brother heatedly. _At least he was alive._

Wyatt warned in a dangerously low tone, _"The next time you throw something at me, I will break every bone in the arm you threw it with. Do you understand?"_

Chris continued to glare before crossing his arms petulantly and turning away.

To emphasize his point and demand an answer, Wyatt raised his arm and threw his brother into the ceiling, deciding to let gravity do its job. Chris crashed back to the ground and practically bounced off the carpet.

Wyatt only smirked as he watched Chris crawl back to his feet, obviously in pain from where his back hit the ceiling. "Do you understand now?" he asked calmly, his tone belying the earlier threat.

Chris muttered under his breath, his words sounding suspiciously like curse words directed at the older man. But as Wyatt moved to raise his arm again, he spoke louder and found it difficult to quell the rebellious streak. "Fine. No throwing things at your big head. I got it."

The blonde moved to strike again, but Bianca spoke suddenly in the hopes of distracting him. "Wyatt, I have completed the task you sent me out for."

With one raised eyebrow, he focused his attention on her, instantly forgetting the argument with his defiant sibling. "Already?" He had expected her to be gone much longer.

"Yes. I have the requested proof as well," she said and handed him a trinket.

"Good. You may return to your other duties. I have business to attend to."

As soon as he left, Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and helped Chris to sit on the bed. "What was that about? When I left, you barely spoke two words, now you're antagonizing him like this?"

"I can't take it anymore! I can't stay here with him. I just want to go home. I wanted to go up there with my dad, but Wyatt made that impossible since he killed all of the Elders."

"Chris—"

"No! I can't keep sitting around wondering all the time if this is going to be day when he decides to sell me off to the next highest bidder. All it'll take is one wrong move on my part and I may as well have signed my own death warrant."

Bianca frowned listening to his rant that was growing more agitated with each passing second. She reached for his arm, "Let's get out of here for a bit. You need something to help you calm down."

Chris' eyes darted around quickly as he whined, "I don't want to go."  
_  
_Bianca understood his hesitance, having not been out of the apartment in months. She wanted to reassure him, "Do you know what I am?"

"Yes. Wyatt told me."

"What?"

Chris sighed showing his irritation, "You're a Phoenix."

"Exactly. Do you know what I do?"

"You kill people."

Bianca hardened her expression and stared at him, unblinking, "Exactly. And as long as you're with me--NO ONE is going to come near you without experiencing my line of work first hand." She held out her hand for him and shimmered away as he took it cautiously.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

When they shimmered in behind a bush, Bianca dropped his hand and walked over to a bed of roses.

Chris looked around in wonder, "What is this place?"

Bianca bent down to touch one of the delicate flowers with a smile on her face, "My mother used to bring me here when I was a little girl. Before she taught me how to kill. I come here whenever I want to feel--human--again. When I just need to get away from everything." She stood up and walked over to the marble bench.

Chris took a seat next to her as he basked in the sun on his face. He laughed as a ball rolled up to his feet. Bending over to toss it back, he smiled back at the child who waited for it expectantly. "It's nice here."

"Yes it is. You're welcome to it any time. Of course, that means that you'd actually have to leave the apartment once in a while." Chris just smiled back at her.

"So what where you arguing about?"

"He wants me to start going down to the underworld with him. You know, he needs a trained lapdog."

With all of her training and experience, Bianca understood the bitter sarcastic words far more than he seemed to. "I know after everything that's happened, you don't believe this—but he only wants to show that you're not as unruly as they think you are. You have to go with him, if only to prove to the outside observer that you listen to him. They'll leave you alone if they see that."

Chris snorted in disbelief. "They're not going to believe that. You didn't see me when they came back. I was practically turning blue from holding my breath, I was so scared. That's not going to tell them that I can be controlled."

"They didn't…"

Chris avoided her eyes suddenly, flushing with embarrassment at her hesitant question. "No. Wyatt promised that if I did my best impression of a servant, bowing on command and all, nothing would happen. But how long am I going to be able to keep that up? What if I slip up? Then what?"

It broke her heart to see the panic in his eyes return and it suddenly came to her how she could help. "Chris, you won't slip up. I'll teach how not to. I'll teach you to even fool Wyatt."

His eyes grew large with wonder and awe. "How?"

"By going against everything you've ever learned. I'm going to teach you to fight, for one—"

He interrupted indignantly, "I already know how to fight. And even if he didn't give me my powers back, he did at least give me back the ability to orb again."

She smirked with genuine amusement before turning serious.

"But can you fight dirty? Have you ever lied to get your way? And I'm not talking candy bars here Chris. Cheated an honest person out of something simply because it was something you needed? Stole when you couldn't lie or cheat to get it? Have you ever struck fear into a person's heart simply by walking into a room? Vanquished someone that had done nothing for the sole purpose of making a point? _Have you done any of that?_"

Chris shook his head slightly. The reality of what she was saying was finally sinking in. He thought about the possibilities of learning from her, an assassin, and they were staggering. He mouthed to speak, but the words refused to come, drawn in by her low tone and seductive voice. It seemed to glide over him dangerously, and he thought, _this is a whole new ballgame._

"Or have you always just used the name Halliwell to get you what you want. Being the son of a Charmed One, I'm sure that you've always been taught to fight on the offensive. And when you ever needed to do the opposite, you simply burst through the front door brazenly. Well that's over now. You're going on the defensive. And most of the time, it will involve doing things covertly. It's not going to be pleasant. You won't even recognize yourself in the mirror. So are you up for it?"

Chris found himself nodding in trance-like agreement before he even had a chance to voice an opinion.

She let him mull it over for a while. They sat enjoying each other's company for a long time before heading to the apartment.

When they approached, the door was flung open from the other side.

Wyatt stood in the doorway raging, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Chris replied simply and pushed past him into the apartment, "Out."

Wyatt turned and glared at Bianca for an explanation.

"I just took him out for some fresh air." She back peddled in a convincing display of nervousness as he advanced on her, "And I wanted to get him used to people again--so he'd stop moping around here and annoying you."

Wyatt turned and watched his brother saunter off down the hallway into his room. He took notice of the fact that he hadn't been drawn into yet another one of their tiresome arguments--even though they had both been in the same room together for well over two minutes. The longest in weeks. A grin nearly escaped, but fortunately, he was able to steel his gaze when he focused again on Bianca. "Take him again tomorrow."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 11

Who I am…

Chapter 11

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Bianca dumped the taller boy onto the floor after she tackled his legs. She tossed her hair out of her face angrily, and stalked over to plant her foot in his chest. "Damn it, Chris! How many times do I have to keep telling you to keep your guard up? If an opponent is shorter than you, you have to watch for openings in their space!"

Chris grimaced at the now familiar argument as he laid back on the mat. "I'm six foot three! How am I supposed to block an attack from that low to the ground?"

She dug her heel in a little harder making him squirm as he reached up to try and pry her off. "You should have used that height to bend over me and make sure that I landed on the bottom."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her calf suddenly, twisting to pull her down and slammed her body to the mat beside him. He reveled in the surprised grunt she made as she hit the floor and he rolled over and pinned her. "How's that?" he asked smugly, his face a few inches from hers.

"Good. Now watch for sharp objects," she grinned and materialized an athame up to his throat. "In a fight, never get close enough to an opponent so that they can surprise you with anything. You take them down, and you end it right then and there. You may not get another chance."

His rolled off her and grumbled, "I'm never gonna' get this."

"Come on Chris. Go easier on yourself. This is all still pretty new."

He stood and helped her to her feet, huffing loudly.

"Don't worry about it," she told him confidently. "The fact that you took me down at all is a testament to how far you've come. Btu I saw you hesitate when I came at you, and I know why you did it."

He was about to protest when she continued, "You're still stuck in the belief that you shouldn't hit a woman. But what did I teach you in our very first lesson?"

His hand immediately went to his side in a subconscious memory of the very painful blow she delivered him. In fact, he still got a twinge every now and then, even months later. "Don't hesitate to hit her because she sure won't hesitate to hit me."

"Exactly. I think that's enough of that for today. I want to take you somewhere."

She shimmered them both out, soon to land in a darkened tunnel when he asked, "Where are we?"

"Some old friends of my family's. She and her father are witches—or at least they used to be before they started selling their potions to the highest bidder. They are neutral and don't get in involved in anyone's disputes."

"Why don't we just shimmer there?"

"They won't allow anyone to transport near their cave anymore. They nearly got involved in an Underworld war about a decade or so ago when they still allowed it. Since then, you have to go on foot. It also prevents the temptation of a double cross."

They walked for at least a mile underground and Chris noticed that the tunnel seemed to get progressively darker and steeper the further along they got. "They sure like their privacy."

Bianca smiled as Chris's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he watched a leprechaun trudge up the steep hill and pass them. He was soon followed by a darklighter who merely glared at the young witch/whitelighter.

Chris nudged her worriedly.

"Don't worry, Chris. This tunnel is also a sanctuary because of their clientele. No one is allowed to fight or attack anyone else down here."

"Well what's to stop them if they decide to break that rule?" he asked while his eyes fell on the departing form.

"They physically can't. It's one of their best potions among others. It's also why no method of transportation other than foot will work. Even all electronic devices are deactivated around here. Look at your watch."

Chris was surprised to find that it had indeed stopped working as she indicated. That made him feel a little safer. "So why are we going there?"

"Well, not that I don't think you have a nice smile, but for the next two months, I want you to forget how to do it. It will help train you out of it. The best way to do that is one of their potions." She grinned widely, watching his blush at her compliment turn to a look a look of strong curiosity.

"How is a potion going to help?"

"You'll see. Besides, I want to get another one while you're there. It will turn your orbs black."

Chris stopped abruptly, anger darkening his features at her suggestion. "You never said anything about becoming a darklighter!" He refused to walk any further until she explained.

She sighed loudly, "And I haven't said anything about it now either. Mainly because you _won't be one! _The potion is only meant to be "magical make-up". It will mask the signature whitelighter in you, but it won't change who you are, therefore, allowing your orbs to turn black. That's why it can't make you shimmer, or blink, or teleport."

"Oh. Won't Wyatt have a problem with that since his are still blue?"

She shook her head confidently, "No. I told him about it. He actually thought it would be a good thing. It will help sell the idea that you're under his control and can be turned."

Chris actually thought that this was one of the better ideas she had had since she agreed to help him. During the past several months, he had traveled with Wyatt to the Underworld while he conducted business on many occasions. And it still hadn't failed to make him uneasy with so many eyes following him as if he were a rack of lamb.

Maybe that was part of the problem. They thought he was an easy kill, but wouldn't dare come near him in the elder witch's presence. He joked irritably that he had become Wyatt's lapdog, but the ever-present fear had made him stick to his brother closer than if he had been wearing an actual collar and leash. If they thought he had turned, maybe they would avoid him just as they stayed away from the Twice-Blessed Witch.

Another question dawned on him and he asked hesitantly. "How long will it last?"

She gulped and strode forward as if she hadn't heard his question. Suddenly realizing that he wasn't following, she turned reluctantly and answered. "Its permanent."

"_What! _No way in hell am I going _to be _or even _look _like one of Wyatt's lackys for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry. It may be in your blood, but you can learn to control it. You'll be able to turn it off and on at will. I've heard it's no more difficult than picking and choosing which powers you want to use at any given moment. Now let's go."

He followed slower this time, glaring at the back of her head until they reached the witch's layer.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Less than an hour later, Chris tried to frown at the second bitter tasting potion that was offered to him. He started to panic as the muscles in his face didn't seem to want to cooperate. "I can'…fil…ma…faz"

The short, Asian man shot him a toothless grin before laughing wickedly. Soon, the old man doubled over roaring with laughter.

Bianca attempted a sympathetic look, but the expression failed miserably behind her own amusement while Chris kept slapping at his face to try and wake it up. He would have panicked if his face would have allow it.

_"Daddy, stop that_!"

Chris turned his whole body to face the newcomer. A slightly taller woman admonished her father before walking to Chris and placing a comforting hand on his back. "Don't worry. The numbness will wear off within the hour. The potion has to figure out which facial nerves to affect before it can specifically target the ones that make you smile. Then you'll be able to feel your face again. But you still won't be able to smile—at least for the next two months."

He seemed to relax a bit, then stiffened his shoulders again and tried to ask another question. "Wha…bout…eat?"

"You'll be fine. The potion will only act as an anesthetic when you try to smile. Which should be in about 45 minutes. You'll be scowling before you know it."

Bianca smirked at her long time friend, "I have a feeling he already is."

"I'm Karen, by the way," the stranger offered her hand in greeting to the young man. "And you've met my father. No one even calls him by his name anymore—he's just called the Potions Master. Don't mind him, _or Bianca_. They both have a wicked sense of humor that I usually just ignore."

Bianca crossed her arms and shrugged, the edges of a smile creeping up onto her face.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

An hour later, Chris could finally form the words that he had been dying to say to the Phoenix since he drank the potion. "You're gonna' pay for that."

Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she nodded with an appreciative glance. She leaned in and whispered so that only he could hear her. "I'm sure I will, but not until you learn to kick my ass. But in the mean time, it's good to see that scowl firmly in place. You look—intimidating."

She pulled him over to a mirror and stood beside him. "Straighten your shoulders," she ordered and began pushing and pulling at him until he stood at his full height.

Even he was impressed. He didn't think he had ever looked that hard and menacing.

"Now say it again."

He did and glared as she snickered. "Ok. We just have to work on your tone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you said, 'You're gonna' pay for that!', I could still hear the teasing in your voice. Either that, or _somebody's _been watching too many of those old Dirty Harry movies."

He looked mildly offended, "Hey those are classics."

She threw her hands up in surrender, "I know. My mom and I used to love them. It was one of the only times we did anything together besides kill," she said sadly, then shrugged as if it didn't bother her as much as obviously did. Her features hardened once again and she spun around quickly, thanking her friend and her father for their help. "Let's go Chris."

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

They stood outside of the cave a short time later. "Are you ready?"

He paused for a moment before answering. For the first time in months, he began to feel different. He wasn't quite as afraid or nervous. He felt _Powerful_. _Deadly._

With a rush of excitement, and cold, deadened features—he almost couldn't wait to see his brother. Henodded simply as she shimmered out, his black orbs trailing behind her.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Wyatt was waiting for them when they arrived. He took in his brother's appearance with an appreciative nod. Even if he wasn't quite ready yet, at least he looked fit to rule by his side. Whatever Bianca had done for him had worked well. Christopher exuded a confidence that would well suit the brother of a king. Perhaps it was time to step up his plans.

"Well done, Bianca," then added as an afterthought, "Christopher."

He walked around the younger man and appraised his appearance again. "Chris, I will grant you your powers back. But if you even think of using them against me, I will strip them permanently. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," he growled back, earning an amused glance from the blonde.

Wyatt again whispered a spell in his brother's ear, only this time, returning that which he took months prior. Chris swayed on his feet briefly as the intense power of the Warren line again coursed through his veins, filling him with a sudden liquid fire that he hadn't known existed to begin with. It was almost intoxicating and he breathed in deeply wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

Wyatt smirked, answering the unspoken question in a hushed whisper as if he had read his mind. "It's because you've been without it for so long. You've never felt it before because you were born with it. The power of the Warren line is one of the most intense in existence. But I assure you, there's so much more where that came from."

The taller man backed away slowly, enjoying the feeling of watching the stubborn brunette become even the slightest bit unraveled. He could see even the briefest flash of desire for power in those blue-green eyes. He hoped it would sink in but only time would tell.

He turned and held his hand out, materializing a small slip of paper in his palm. "Bianca. I have another assignment for you."

She glanced at the brunette worriedly for a moment. She knew what happened the last time he sent her away. "Already?"

"Yes. I have business I need to attend to over the next several weeks, and I need you to get information for me. In two weeks, at the location shown, there will be card game played by several of the Underworld's most powerful demons, or their representatives most likely—poker or something like that. You will enter on my behalf. The questions to pose are also on that paper."

She took the paper, the confusion clearing showing on her features. "You want me to join a game?"

"It's not _just _a game. There's no money at stake. Only your life. Information I need will be passed freely to the winner. The losers forfeit their lives."

"And Chris?"

"Take him with you. You'll need someone to watch your back." He leaned over in a secretive gesture and answered with a grin, "I've heard that demons cheat."

Bianca glared at his retreating form as he headed off toward the bedroom.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"We play. _Looks like you get your first real lesson." _

TBC…

AN: Ok, I'm on track to finish this before the school year starts again in the fall. I've got about 2-4 chapters left, so cross your fingers. Let me know how you like it:) or not.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

Who I am…

Chapter 12

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Bianca had spent the last two weeks preparing the young Halliwell for the nights events—how to behave, what to watch for, and most importantly, how to watch her back. She taught him several card games and how to cheat in all of them, as well as spotting someone doing the cheating.

Chris Halliwell adjusted the charcoal suit and deep maroon shirt that Wyatt had given him for the evening, thinking how ridiculously expensive it would have been if the elder witch hadn't conjured it for him. Piper would be rolling around in her grave if she ever caught wind of that use of personal gain. _But then again_, he thought wryly, _she would be rolling around in grave over a lot of things her precious first born had done since her passing. _

Finally, the night of the game had arrived, and Chris found himself pacing Bianca's living room with more than a little bit of anxiety. This would be the first 'outing' where he would get to showcase much of what Bianca had taught him over the past several months. If tonight didn't go well, there was a distinct possibility that neither of them would be making another appearance to try again.

He had no further chance to dwell on it as the woman in question stepped out of the bedroom, the clicking of her three-inch, red-strapped heels sending his gaze to the floor. His eyes didn't stay there long, choosing instead an upward path of the well-tanned legs. The black sheer skirt flared in the back and rose high in the front, emphasizing her toned legs that seemed to stretch on forever, _an amazing feat_ _with her five-foot-four height_, he lamented.

Chris didn't dare look any higher because he felt sure that the glimpse he had gotten of the thin straps of material that just barely outlined her cleavage—would have had him blushing. He turned away instead, catching the smug grin curling her ruby red lips.

"So how do I look, Chris?"

"Fine," he answered simply, avoiding any direct eye contact.

The Phoenix snorted, not about to let him get away with ignoring her. She stepped in front of him. "Chris, look at me," she demanded and turned his face. She gestured at her body, "If this little bit freaks you out, then we're not going to last the night in that shark den."

"_Little bit is right_," he retorted but did as she asked. "I mean, you look beautiful, but couldn't you find _a little bit _more of something to put on?"

"You're right," she conceded solemnly and stepped over to the dining room table. She grabbed the vase and broke a flower off, jabbing it into her hair just behind her ear. "There. All better," she teased with a broad grin before turning serious again and walking back to him.

"I mean it, Chris. You can't be shy about any of this. You can't show fear, hesitance, embarrassment—or we don't make it out alive. I need you focused."

He took her words to heart, boldly picking at the thin straps on her shoulder with as much of a leer as he could muster without the ability to smile. "Well, _this _isn't going to help with that."

She smacked his hand away playfully. "Sure it will. _They _won't be focused on the same, giving us a greater advantage. You ready?"

"I guess we'll find out," he said and held his elbow out, allowing her to hook her arm through it. He black orbed them to the location, both having previously agreed that his new method of transportation would reinforce his new status in the underworld.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

As they approached, he noticed a fair amount of eyes on them and he wanted to smile. The potion however, was still in effect and he only ended up glaring at everyone coldly.

He trailed close behind her as instructed and guided her through the crowd with his hand on the small of her back. He noted with no small amount of satisfaction how so many demons gave them a wide berth until they made it further into the alley near the entrance.

All of the other players with their guards stood around waiting to be let in. Chris's eyes were scanning the crowd when he stiffened suddenly. Bianca looked up questioningly with a single raised eyebrow.

"Over there," he pointed to one of the demons. "He was one of them."

"One of who—ohhh. One of the ones from Valhalla?"

"Yeah," he answered in a clipped voice, clenching his teeth angrily.

The demon turned, instantly recognizing the young Halliwell. With a feral grin, he made obscene gestures and called out to him across the alley. "I remember you. I know how to make you scream. It was music to my ears."

Bianca watched the brunette glaring daggers at the demon and worried when he began to move from her side. She placed her hand on his arm gently to get his attention, "If he makes it out of this alive, I promise—I will personally help you vanquish him. But for now, _just ignore him_, ok?"

He gave a small nod, directing his attention to the group of demons that had just exited the building and began to address the small crowd. The demon was several minutes into his instructional speech before Chris found himself calmed enough to understand his words. One glance at his companion told him that she was paying enough attention for the both of them. He was, at least for tonight, on show as her bodyguard only. _As if she needed it._

"…And under no circumstances, are there to be _any _disputes, arguments, or other violent actions when you step through this door. When you cross this threshold, you will leave any issues you may have with each other out here, or you will be severely punished. Am I making myself clear?"

With a unanimous nod from all parties, the demon stepped aside and everyone began filing in.

Chris held his companion back, waiting for the opportunity to walk in next the demon from Valhalla. As he neared the entrance, Chris hovered beside him and tapped the demon's shoulder. He smiled as he prepared to take a step into the building, "Back for more?"

Chris only wished he could smile at that moment when he answered, "No, just returning the favor." The demon seemed to catch his meaning a second too late as the dagger that Chris had hidden in his sleeve was plunged into his heart. He screamed in surprise in the brief moment it took for his body to turn to ashes.

The demon that had given instructions yelled at the witch and powered up a fireball and prepared to release it. "_What did I just say?" _

Chris shrugged disinterestedly and pointed to the doorway with the ashes littered just on the outside of it. "_You said to leave it outside._"

Several of the others that had yet to enter nodded in agreement and amused approval, finding Chris's logic sound. Even he found it hard to find fault in the simple argument. The demon extinguished the fireball, and extended his arm for them to proceed, "Get in there."

Bianca even swallowed a grin as she sashayed inside, her companion close behind her.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Several hours into the evening, Bianca was very pleased with her winnings. All but one of the answers Wyatt demanded had been acquired. She was one of the last players and they were probably down to their last game. Chris had performed well, and the Phoenix was impressed at how quickly he spotted the cheats and whispered in her ear calmly to counter their actions.

The choice of games had varied considerably. Much to her surprise, she had found herself in an unusual game of chess. More strategy than luck, that particular game seemed to have been chosen in an effort to weed out those that didn't adapt well. Chris had taken to it like a duck to water.

He had even made a few suggestions that hadn't occurred to her, helping to check her opponent much quicker than she had expected.

Bianca spread out her cards on the table, demanding the final bit of information that she needed. Since everyone was still alive at the moment, she vaguely wondered what Wyatt was referring to when he said that losing meant that their lives were forfeit.

As she rose to leave, the demon that had instructed them outside gestured for her to wait. He handed her a stack of paper, each one listing all of the night's players and their guards. "What's this?"

He bowed to the couple, gesturing for everyone else in the room to do the same. "The purpose of the game, Ms. Perry. All of those lives are now forfeit and belong to your master, Wyatt Halliwell, to do with whatever he pleases. They are in his service, bound by powerful magic. Whatever allegiances they had prior to tonight have now been broken. And as his representatives, they are yours to command."

Her brown eyes widened in surprise before darting to the tall brunette. This was a new development that she had not been expecting. She shuttered to think what would have become of them both if she had lost tonight. She could only hope that Wyatt had to have been confident that she and his younger brother would emerge as the victors.

Bianca now understood more than ever, the purpose of this evening. It had nothing to do with the information she had obtained throughout the course of the night. This was about solidifying Wyatt's place in the underworld and building his army.

Word would spread that nothing would stand in his way in his quest for domination. It would be known that Wyatt was willing to risk his brother in a venture like this. With all of the knowledge and power of the Halliwell line that Chris possessed, he was a valuable commodity to the Underworld.

And as one of the only remaining Phoenixes, especially one with a hundred percent success rate, she guessed that she too would be of high value under anyone's service.

She fumed silently, chancing a glance at the younger witch. She read the fury in his expression as he realized it as well. Even though it had worked out in the end, _Wyatt had essentially put them both up on the auction block. _

TBC…

_AN: _Next chapter, Chris gets his final lesson from Bianca, and we'll see the changed future Chris' reaction to what he's read so far. And he'll also be curious enough to find out what really happened:) So stay tuned—I think I've got 2 more to go.

Thank you to everyone who's reading. I appreciate the feedback.


	14. Chapter 13

Who I am…

Chapter 13

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Sorry for the long _long_ wait on this one. It took a little longer than I thought, but I finally have it finished. The next 2 chapters should be out soon. I just need to write a few clarifying sentences, and review what's written so far. So, I hope you like it—and if you're still reading, please let me know what you thought. Thanks!

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_(continued from previous journal entry.)_

Chris didn't have to pretend to scowl as they black orbed to the apartment after the game, the stack of papers carrying the identities of his _master' _new recruits firmly in hand.

Wyatt was patiently waiting for the two when they arrived. Already incensed by his brother's actions, his demeanor pushed the younger witch over the edge and Chris threw the stack at Wyatt's feet in a fit of rage.

The action had little effect on the Twice Blessed Witch and he barely glanced at the papers littering the floor. He sat back on the couch with his legs crossed, his expression radiating pure calm and confidence. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see them, or bothered by their obvious anger. "Welcome home. My, don't you two look stunningly evil together."

Since Chris couldn't do anything but frown due to the potion, he glared at his sibling. _"You set us up!"_

The blonde shook his head slightly, but the amusement was evident in his barely cracked smile as he pretended to take offence. "I did _no _such thing."

Bianca clenched her jaw at the obvious lie, but wisely kept her mouth shut and decided to let her charge do all of the talking. At least if _he _talked back to Wyatt, he wouldn't get vanquished on the spot.

Chris shared a disbelieving look with the woman and shot back. "Are you really going to sit there and lie Wyatt? You gonna' pretend that you didn't know what was going to happen? Like you didn't know we were all playing for ownership—_of us_?"

With a smirk, he sat up slowly, drawing himself to full height and towering over his younger brother. "I never said I didn't know what was being played for. But do you really think that I'd take a risk like that?" Wyatt actually looked honestly offended this time. "Unfortunately, you _are _still family. I put a spell on both of you to ensure that you wouldn't loose. You were never in any danger."

"You expect me to believe that you weren't completely willing to risk my life again? That you wouldn't just sell me off to the highest bidder if it suited your needs?" Chris said heatedly, referring to his time in Valhalla.

Wyatt's smirk vanished as quickly as it had come. He grabbed his brother's arm roughly. "I did that to save your life, you ungrateful little brat!"

Chris snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, thanks. I needed that."

Wyatt shoved him angrily and stalked over to the Phoenix, spinning her around roughly.

Chris panicked slightly when he grabbed the shorter witch by her waist and yanked her blouse up, exposing her back. "Wyatt stop!" He protested and moved to stop him.

Wyatt merely waved him off and pointed to the small of her back where a tiny tattoo rested. Examining it closer, Chris noted that she bore his familial crest. Each point of the triquetra ended in an initial – W.M.H. He cursed under his breath loudly as he repeated the name in his mind, _Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. _Chris' wide-eyed look of surprise made the Phoenix witch panic. "What? What is it?"

Chris could only stand there and gape with his mouth hanging open as Wyatt placed his hand on the small of his back. He pulled his shirt out and already knew what he would find if he were to look in a mirror.

Wyatt confirmed it with one of his arrogant smiles again, "Turn around and show her, Christopher. Show her who you both belong to…"

Reluctantly, he turned and held up the back of his shirt. He glanced at her over his shoulder. One look at her surprised features that quickly turned to anger told him that they both felt the same way.

Chris dropped the hem of his shirt and spun around to face his brother angrily. "Well why didn't you just finish it off with '_property of…'_ "

Wyatt snapped his fingers with amusement. "That's a good idea, Chris. I hadn't thought of that one. Now you know why I keep you around. You're so full of ideas."

"And you're so full of sh—"

Bianca cut him off with an elbow to his ribs. He may not get vanquished, but he would probably be in for punishment of some sort if he finished that sentence.

Wyatt looked entirely too pleased with himself. "The mark is actually just a side effect of the spell to ensure that no one else could claim you."

When he felt the anger flush his cheeks brightly, Chris stormed off petulantly, unwilling to say anything further that would cause him to loose his powers again.

He slammed the door to his bedroom, unaware that the Phoenix was directly behind him.

That didn't deter her because she shimmered right through the door and watched him pace like a caged animal. "I can't believe him!" he ranted.

Bianca tilted her head and scoffed at the remark. "I don't know why not. He's a power-hungry-control-freak."

"Yeah, and now that power-hungry-control-freak owns us. I really am his lapdog now, aren't I?"

She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "We'll just have to figure out a way to undo it."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. _Yet. _But we will. It's just going to take time."

He stared at her thoughtfully as he processed her words and filed them away in his memories for later use.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_Journal entry #4. March 16, 2003_

_It was that conversation, in that moment, that I would look back on a few years later. I remembered what she said, "It would take time." 'Time' repeated liked a mantra in my head, over and over again until the rest of the phrase – the rest of the idea came to me. Time is the only thing that will fix this. The answer rang as loudly as a church bell in my ears. _

_I had to go back in time. _

_And so I plotted and planned against my brother to do just that – to save him. Bianca was right by my side doing it. We had become close in our years of service for Wyatt, even beginning to date. I couldn't have made it back here without her. I guess it's one of the reason's I fell for her so hard. She could have taken that fact and used it against me, but she didn't. She loved me right back. _

_Weeks after we made our final plans to go back to the past, I asked her to marry me. If I made it back, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But now that she's gone, I don't have that to look forward to anymore. I don't even have Wyatt anymore. He's dead now too, right along with anyone who has ever meant anything in my life. _

_All I can do now is hope that I somehow manage to save Wyatt. Maybe by saving him, I can save everyone else too. It's all I have left. _

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Chris slammed the book closed heavily. He was anxious to find out what could have led his brother to doing any of that, but he was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. He glanced at the clock, only to find that he had spent the last several hours entranced in the words. He stood up, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe Wyatt would do something like that…"

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he put the book down for a while and decided to see what his family had been doing the whole time.

He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs, smiling at his older brother that looked up at him anxiously from the bottom of the landing. "What are you still doing awake?"

Wyatt rubbed the back of his head and smiled back shyly, "I was worried. Are you ok?"

"Um…Yeah," he answered hesitantly, then amended his statement when Wyatt's brow furrowed even more. "It's just a lot to take in—you know, what Phoebe's—I mean—Aunt Phoebe—has been helping me with."

"Oh," Wyatt nodded politely, but his expression suggested that he didn't understand what Chris meant. He gestured to the kitchen, "It's practically morning anyway. You want some breakfast?"

Chris had to smile at the protective and nurturing instincts that ran rampant in his older brother. He couldn't reconcile that behavior with the behavior the other Chris described. That Wyatt had seemed so callous and calculating. He wanted to dismiss the writings as that of a disgruntled younger brother, perhaps one that was jealous of Wyatt.

Growing up, he himself had felt that way from time to time, living in the shadow of the Twice Blessed Witch. He only became more confident in himself as he grew older, finally coming to realize that those feelings were completely unfounded. Wyatt had never made him feel any less important or powerful. In fact, his brother had always played down his status, and had gone out of his way to live an exceedingly normal life. Jealously certainly played no part in their relationship anymore.

Wyatt seemed to make it his personal responsibility to watch over and protect his sibling. To find now that the same man, _in any lifetime_, would risk his little brother's life like that was almost inconceivable. _Almost_, because the further along that Chris read, he found his memory beginning to recognize the events. He could almost predict the outcome before he even finished each entry. These things _had happened, _and there was no denying them. Chris had lived another life, and he accepted that.

Though after hours of reading, he had yet to discover what had set the chain of events in motion. There was something in that life that was causing him problems in this one. The nightmares were becoming unbearable, and he didn't have a clue of how to stop them.

Chris was anxious to read more, but the early morning hours always made his stomach growl. He patted his belly in anticipation. Wyatt was almost as good a cook as his mother, and the idea of breakfast sounded like music to his ears. "Only if you're cooking."

Wyatt practically bounced into the kitchen, glad to finally be doing something useful after hours of pacing the floor or sitting anxiously at the insistence of his mother.

Chris was a bit surprised to find the rest of his family still gathered around the sun room, each one sprawled out in uncomfortable positions as they tried to get a few hours of sleep.

Leo immediately stirred, sensing the young witch-whitelighter as soon as he stepped into the room. His movement and question woke the others. "Chris, are you ok?"

The young man glanced around, ensuring that Wyatt was busy making breakfast and far out of earshot. "I will be. I've got more to go through."

Leo frowned in confusion, so Phoebe took the opportunity to clarify. "In order to fix the problem, he needs to understand the root of it. I gave him the other Chris' diary to read over."

"Ohhhh," Leo drawled out. "So do you think there's really a part of him in you?" he tried to ask casually, but the anxiousness and worry in voice were still apparent.

Chris shifted uncomfortably as all eyes watched him intensely. He didn't have to think about his answer as he blurted out firmly, "No."

The relief in their eyes annoyed him and he clarified harshly, "Not _a part. All of him. _I _am _him. _He _is me. I feel it more and more with every word written in one of those pages. It's familiar somehow. Not like I remember writing it, but like I remember being there when it actually happened. So if you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me." He finished sharply.

Piper rose quickly to assuage his anger, taking his face in her hands so that he could see the truth in her eyes as she spoke. "No, sweetie, that's not it at all. We loved him, just like we love you. We're just worried. We were all just kind of hoping that you wouldn't remember any of that, because we know of some of the terrible things he had to experience. Chris, baby—come on. No mother wants that for her child."

He eyed his mother warily, not sure if he wanted to believe her. After a few moments, he did, but he still wasn't anxious about letting her off the hook so quickly. He shook her off and made his way over to an empty chair sullenly.

Everyone but Piper seemed to be amused by the familiar attitude, unmistakably reminiscent of their time-traveling whitelighter.

Paige covered a matching grin with her hand before nudging their middle sister. "_Definitely _one in the same."

Chris rolled his eyes when they started giggling and asked them, "Can't you guys _ever _be serious? What is so damned funny?" he asked his mother and father when even they joined in the muted laughter.

Piper answered for all of them. "I'm sorry, Chris. It's just that you sounded exactly like him just now. I mean, I don't know if you remember yet, but he—I mean you—used to hound us constantly about hunting demons 24-7 and that was one of his favorite phrases to say when we told him no more."

The young brunette folded his arms defensively, "Well, I must have had a good reason."

"Of course you did, son. You saved your brother." Leo told him proudly.

"Yeah. I guess I did. But I still don't know why he needed saving in the first place. Why did I?" he mumbled distractedly as he contemplated the answer. "I'm gonna' go find out," he said and jumped up, pausing in the doorway. "Uhm…_After _I get some breakfast from the second best cook in the house."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 14

Who I am…

Chapter 14

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Hours later found Chris patting his full stomach contently as he eased back into the lounge chair in his bedroom. The rest of his family had stayed downstairs and milled around the kitchen as they started their day. Just as he picked up the journal, he heard a faint knock at the door.

Sensing it was his brother, he waved his arm and telekinetically opened the door in response.

Wyatt obviously hadn't slept a wink all night if the dark circles under his heavy-lidded blue eyes were any indication. Chris knew that with Wyatt's tendency to worry about his little brother, he probably still wouldn't get any now unless he knew for sure that he was ok. Which, in the older brother's eyes, meant not leaving his side.

Chris had to smile at the nervous question in his crystal blue eyes as he sought approval. He leaned over and grabbed the pillow off of his bed, tossing it to the blonde who caught it anxiously. The older boy allowed himself to drift off virtually as soon as he his head hit the pillow, content in the knowledge that he was again near if he was needed.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

A short time later, Chris' own weary eyes and limbs began to take their toll on his exhausted body as the book slipped from his grasp. The impact jolted him awake and his head shot up, relieved that the elder witch hadn't stirred from the noise.

The journal landed on its spine, splayed open evenly to the center of the book. He reached for it, knowing that he was several pages and sections away from working his way up to the middle naturally. But the heading caught his eye and demanded his attention. _Wyatt started all of this…_

Suddenly, he could picture himself writing it nearly two decades prior. He remembered Phoebe shaking her head and telling him that the book was magically protected. Only the owner could read its contents. He had wanted to prove that no one else could see it, so he wrote about the worst day of his life--that day in Valhalla. His hands started to shake as he read the first few lines. He was sweating profusely by the time he reached the first mention of the name Tem'al.

With a loud gasp, the book slipped to the floor again as he fought the images that flashed in his mind. He didn't need to read any further. Every bit of pain and horror had come flooding back at the mention of his name. He tripped over his brother in his mad dash to get to a trashcan, barely making it as he lost his stomach's contents.

Wyatt awoke startled at the sound of retching, and he jumped up—just as he always had when his little brother was sick. Chris had always had a stubborn, independent streak and would refuse to call for his mother when sick, even when he was little. Wyatt would rub his back soothingly until the incident had passed, then lead him back to bed and tuck him in. It always worked without fail, earning him a grateful smile. _At least until now. _

Wyatt did as he always did, but in Chris' emotional and high-strung state, it was anything but comforting.

Chris began to hyperventilate with Wyatt touching him. He twisted away as the edges of his vision darkened and stretched out his arm, telekinetically flinging his brother into the wall.

The loud thud stirred everyone else in the sun-room to consciousness, having been quite familiar with the sound of a body hitting the floor.

They orbed to his room just in time to catch a glimpse of Chris waving his hand and orbing his unconscious brother to a destination unknown. Overwhelmed, the brunette swayed unsteadily on his feet before the darkness claimed him.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Leo stretched his arms out before his son could fall and caught him, gently easing him down to a sitting position against his chest. Before he could even ask, Piper was leaning over him with a damp cloth and wiping their son's forehead tenderly.

Seeing that Chris was taken care of, Phoebe turned her attention to her missing nephew. She fidgeted anxiously asked her baby sister. "Paige?"

She shook her head frantically. "No. I can't sense him. Leo?"

"No. We have to get Chris to wake up and tell us." Leo didn't want to let go, but he reluctantly shifted him over to his mother. He held his hands over the teenager, waiting patiently for the warm yellow glow to raise his blood pressure and awaken him.

Moments later, Chris blinked in confusion and scrambled away from them. He backed himself into the corner, crying despondently as he asked his father, "You didn't come. Why didn't you come? I called you—so many times."

Leo felt as if his heart was breaking as Chris held his hands out and warned them away. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I didn't hear you," Leo apologized profusely. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that what his wife had reluctantly informed earlier was true—this was the first Chris. As he stared into the hauntingly blue eyes glistening with tears, his heart fluttered wildly. Until Piper had explained the reasoning, he used to wonder why the Chris he had met decades ago had blue eyes, yet the son he had raised for the past 18 had green. Now that that he understood the tumultuous nature of the blue, he feared that he would never be able to help his son.

Piper gently nudged Leo out of the way and kneeled down in front of her son. "Chris, honey—"

"You're dead!" he interrupted fitfully while shaking his head in disbelief.

Her lip trembled in frustration as she turned and looked to the others imploringly. "How am I going to explain all of this?"

Phoebe took her place and tried to calm the young man. "No, Chris. You changed all of that. Your mom and Aunt Paige aren't dead this time. You went back to the past wand fixed all of that. Wyatt's good now too. And he was so worried about you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mention of his sibling's name. "Wyatt wasn't worried. He _did _this. _He let them_…" he trailed off in a whisper.

"_No Chris_, _you changed all of that_. That was the old Wyatt that did those horrible things. You went back in time and helped us fix it. This Wyatt is good, and he loves you. He would never hurt you. The two of you have a great relationship, and you would do anything for each other. Right now, he needs you. Can you tell us where you sent him?"

Chris frowned in confusion, "Sent?"

"Yes, where did you send your brother when you orbed him away?"

His blue eyes flashed darkly as he answered venomously. "I sent him to _my _hell."

Piper stood up in disbelief, her panic growing with every passing second. "The underworld? You sent him to the _Underworld! _Chris, he was _unconscious! Leo!"_

"I'm on it," Leo said and orbed out.

Piper began pacing frantically. "I can't believe this! He can't protect himself! How—"

Phoebe turned on her heels angrily. "Piper, stop it! You're not helping. Go upstairs and try the lost witch spell."

"Wyatt—"

"Will be fine," the empath answered firmly before turning her back and dismissing the older witch. She lowered her eyes to her nephew huddled in the corner with a panicked expression.

Taking a deep breath, she kneeled down in front of him and spoke calmly. "Chris, did you send your brother to Tem'al? I need to know if he's safe. Please, honey. You have to remember who you are _now. _Not who you were. Remember just this morning – he made you breakfast – from scratch. Now did the old Wyatt cook?"

Chris furrowed his brow in confusion as he struggled to focus on her voice. "No…" he muttered absently.

Phoebe did a silent cheer as she realized that her words were getting through to him. "Right. And remember that he's home from college, and that he asked his professor to take his finals early so he could be here for you? Remember Chris? This Wyatt has been worried sick about you, sleeping on the floor beside your bed, just in case you needed him—or called for him. Would the old Wyatt do any of that for you?"

He shook his head as he stared at her; recognition beginning to dawn in his eyes.

"And this Wyatt looks completely different than the old one, doesn't he? This Wyatt has much shorter hair. He doesn't have a goatee, and loves bright colors. He even loves those stupid pajamas with the ugly little dancing sheep that you bought him."

Chris smiled at that, now beginning to remember two distinct timelines. He glanced around the room and saw his brother's suitcase by his dresser. He rushed over and tore open the lid, laughing out loud when he found those same goofy pj's balled up in the corner of the luggage. The old Wyatt wouldn't have been caught dead in something like that.

His smile faded as he remembered buying the hideous looking things because they suited Wyatt's personality. He hadn't expected his brother to really wear them, but to his surprise, the older witch made good use of them. He covered his mouth in shock. "_What have I done?_"

Phoebe rushed to his side, bouncing anxiously. "Nothing we can't undo. _I hope. _Chris, did you send him to Tem'al?"

He shook his head absently, a frown creasing his brow heavily. "I know where he is."

Phoebe was about to ask him to clarify when he suddenly orbed out in a flurry of blue and white lights. She yelled toward the ceiling and stomped her foot, already knowing that it was pointless. "Christopher Halliwell! You get back here this instant!"

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

The youngest of Piper and Leo coalesced into a grassy clearing, instantly recognizing the area from his nightmares. It was one thing to remember the location, but it was another entirely to be standing in it.

His legs faltered as he made his way over to a crowd of Amazons currently poking at the prone figure on the ground.

Wyatt was only just beginning to come around when two of the women drew swords on him.

"No!" Chris shouted and flung his wrists out to remove the threat against his brother. As he focused on the two, another moved in closer and had her sword flush against Wyatt's jugular before he could take another step. She warned him back.

The tall brunette swung her long locks over her shoulder and fixed him with a dangerous glare. "This warrior has been sent to us from the heavens. We now have claim to him."

Chris was about to protest when the crowd of women parted and bowed, revealing who he assumed to be the Amazon leader. The older woman appeared to be in her sixties, but her age did nothing to diminish any of the strength she radiated. She practically glided on the soft blades of grass as she moved forward, her head held high with elegance and grace.

His wiccan instincts told him to fight, but the peaceful instincts inherent in his whitelighter half told him that he was outnumbered by the skilled fighters. He opted for diplomacy and dropped to one knee as the women had done, bowing his head respectfully to the Amazon Queen.

She seemed surprised as she addressed him. "A human male that has been taught a modicum of respect for our clan?"

"My mother was once Amazon for a short time. I am familiar with your traditions."

She drew him up to full height, tilting his face from side to side to study his features. "Hmm. And that's not the only reason you're familiar, is it. I remember now. You came to us before, many years ago when I was a mere child. Now it is _you_ that is the child. You are the son of the eldest Charmed One, are you not?"

Chris nodded and indicated his brother as well. "Yes your highness. We both are."

She arched an eyebrow at the blonde laying on the ground with the tip of a sword still firmly pressed to his throat. "He doesn't look like an evil overlord," she commented with a hint of amusement.

Chris tried to avoid the piercing blue eyes that stared at him questioningly. There was no way he could avoid telling him now with what he just heard. "He's not. Not anymore." He told her.

She signaled to the others to release him, then turned back to Chris. "Then you did well."

He ducked his head in a shy acknowledgement and she smiled back.

"You're certainly more humble this time around. I take it you've forgiven him for all that occurred here?" She asked curiously, having recalled the unfortunate truths that Chris had given to get the Amazon's to help decades ago.

Chris sighed, telling her reluctantly. "I didn't even fully remember until this morning. And when I did, well - I guess that's why we ended up here."

Finally being allowed to get to his feet, Wyatt questioned his brother worriedly. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"It wasn't you, Wy." The brunette said dismissively.

"But she just said it was, and you didn't deny it."

Chris looked to the Amazon queen for direction. He was hoping that she would tell him that it was a bad idea. But there was simply no way his curious older brother would ever let the subject drop after what he had heard and experienced today.

She spoke calmy and dragged him out of his reverie. "Christopher, he deserves to know the truth—to know all that you sacrificed for him. If for no other reason, then to ensure that history doesn't repeat itself. You would be doing a great disservice to our world if it did."

Chris looked down sullenly. Her words and sharp tone sounded more like a reprimand than a reprieve. She was right though. Even if it was painful to both tell and hear, Wyatt deserved the truth.

The woman snapped her fingers, causing all of the Amazons to straighten in attention as she told him, "We will leave you in private. When you wish to return home, join me in my tent and I will contact the Elders. I trust you remember where it is?"

Chris nodded absently, dreading what he was about to do. He knew his brother would be devastated.

The Amazon Queen quickly retreated into the surrounding forest after the others, but watched the two brothers from a distance discretely. _'What I wouldn't give to be able to hear what is being said.'_

The brunette folded his arms around himself tightly. He probably wasn't even aware of the unconscious protective gesture. His gaze reached the ground as he spoke, lifting his head only after the taller man faltered a few steps backward. He was shaking his head slowly in denial, but the brunette hadn't stopped with his exposition. The more the elder witch heard, the more unsteady on his feet he became. His long legs weakened and gave out on him, being saved from plunging to the ground only by his brother's quick reflexes as he eased him down gently.

He was clearly distraught by what he was hearing. _By what he had done, _even if it was in another life. It appeared that there wasn't even a trace of evil in him as he hunched down on his knees, his hands clasped together as if begging for forgiveness. She was now satisfied by his actions that he wasn't a danger to the world, yet she still lingered.

The queen began to feel like a voyeur as she watched the younger of the two crouch down in front of him, enfolding the larger man in his arms and whispering soothing words as one would a child needing comfort. Both were lost in their own world.

With a sad smile, she turned away brusquely and headed back to her tent.

Chis was much calmer, seeing that his brother needed him. As he felt the last of the tremors rolling away, he knew that this man bore no resemblance to the brother that had first introduced him to Valhalla – literally a lifetime ago.

Now he knew where all of the nightmares came from. And he also knew that the Chris from the old life had forgiven his brother for his crimes against him, but he also harbored a deep-seeded fear of the man at the same time. It was as if something in his subconscious had been waiting for Wyatt to fall again.

Listening to his brother apologize repeatedly for a crime he hadn't committed broke his heart. He knew now with absolute certainty that _this _Wyatt would never hurt him, and would in fact die to protect him.

"Wyatt, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything."

"But my own brother is afraid of me because of what _I _did. I think that gives me a reason."

"But I'm not. Not anymore," Chris insisted. "I admit that there must have been something inside of me from that old life that's just been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Well it finally caught up with me. And today, I remembered everything that my mind was fighting so hard to keep locked away. It was a lot to take in, and for a moment, I didn't recognize who you are now—_in this life_. I'm sorry for that."

Wyatt looked down guiltily while he picked at the blades of grass. "Why now, Chris?"

He hesitated for a moment before he answered, unsure of the reaction he would get. "Because this is when and where it all started. I'm exactly the same age. This is exactly the same place."

"I'm sor—"

"Don't say it Wy. We changed all of that. None of it has happened in this time. You've always been there for me. Never let anyone pick on me growing up. Hell, I still remember when I was five and you punched out Tabitha Ryan because she elbowed me and knocked my tooth out. You're always looking out for me, even to the point where it's annoying sometimes. And if all of that wasn't enough, you'll even wear those _hideous _dancing sheep pj's so that you don't hurt my feelings. Come on, Wy. Who in their right mind could ever ask for a better big brother than that?"

Wyatt looked up, searching for the truth in his brother's eyes. He found what he was looking for and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "You know, I'd give anything to be able to take back all of the horrible things I did to you—even if it wasn't in this life."

"Thanks, Wy. That means a lot to me."

"But since I can't, maybe I can find a way to help you forget?" the older witch suggested.

Chris frowned as he began to mull over the question. There was a time when it was important that he remembered. The knowledge kept him on edge; always ready to fight alone. But as Wyatt's gaze settled on him, he found it alight with warmth and compassion, and he realized that he no longer had to. "Before--I needed it. Everything that happened gave me the strength to come back here and change things. It made me who I was. But it's not who I am anymore. I don't need it, and I sure as hell don't want it. So yeah, I want to forget. And I need you to help me."

Wyatt stood up, nodding gratefully while he extended his hand. His brother had helped him. _Now it was time to return the favor. _

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

The two hiked back to the Amazon Queen's tent in a companionable silence. When they arrived, they found their father and the Charmed Ones awaiting eagerly after Phoebe finally figured out where they had gone.

Piper jumped up first and rushed to her sons, pulling them both into her outstretched arms. "Are you both all right?" Wyatt immediately nodded.

The brothers shared a secretive glance over her shoulder that spoke volumes. It was Chris that answered cryptically. "No. But I will be."

Phoebe watched the interaction between her nephews curiously. It was clear that something had happened between them. Both of their faces held a somewhat haunted expression, and she suddenly realized that they both knew.

But she also realized that they had appeared to come to some sort of mutual agreement. They weren't going to let it destroy them or their relationship. She couldn't help the giddy smile that crossed her features as they both acknowledged her silently and moved to stand next to each other.

Chris' expression was trusting as he leaned in closer to his older brother, dropping the shoulder closest to him in an unguarded stance.

Wyatt straightened his shoulders and stood behind his little brother in a protective gesture that clearly stated that he was perfectly willing to accept that responsibility.

He would do whatever it took to help brother. And it seemed that Chris was finally able to let him.

Tbc… for the epilog


	16. Chapter 15 epilog

Who I am…

Chapter 15 - EPILOG

By: teal-lover

Summary: How Chris learned the cunning and duplicitous behavior we saw for over a year. Alternates between the past, unchanged future, and the changed future.

AN: Background in previous story is that something terrible happened to Chris and changed the way he saw things and learned to survive. This is the prequel/sequel to "Do You Really Want to Know", but can stand alone. Spoilers for all of season 6.

FINAL CHAPTER!

Special thanks to Nathy1000000, who both beta'd the final chapters to make it just right, and who encouraged me to write this one in the first place.

And again, thank you to everyone who's read & reviewed & stuck by me in this looonnnnng story:)

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or get any money from writing this fiction.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

Phoebe had stayed with her older sister and her family for the next several weeks. She had wanted to be there for her nephew when the memories invaded his dreams at night. He still broke all of their hearts each and every time he called out for his father and brother, but according to Piper, there had been a significant change in the events.

In the weeks prior to her arrival, each time that Chris awoke, he had no memory of what he had been dreaming about. All he had to go on was a terrifying feeling that made him weary of others until he went back to sleep. He would never let anyone comfort him or ease him back into slumber.

But after finding both in Valhalla that day, many changes found their way into the Halliwell manor. During the night, Wyatt would already be there when he called out for him, gently rousing his brother with a promise that he would take care of him. It was evident from the tears that ran down both of their faces that they knew. Chris' from memory; and Wyatt from Chris' admission. The younger witch had finally opened up, accepting Wyatt as a force of good that would always be there for him, with none of the overtones of the evil overlord he had been in his previous life.

As the memory still plagued his little brother, Wyatt was more determined than ever to help rid him of them. When he wasn't comforting his younger brother from the startling nightmares, he worked tirelessly to find a way. He even consulted with elders on a regular basis, despite his family's wary history with them.

After nearly two months, they had finally found a solution to help him forget. Chris agreed to it readily, but Wyatt refused.

Phoebe still recalled the conversation and Chris' surprised squeak of "Wyatt no!" He had grabbed his arm and pleaded with him. "You don't need to do this, Wy!"

The older brother shook him off gently. "Yes, I do, Chris. Please understand. You once told me that you needed to keep it because it made you who you are. Well I need it to remember who I once was—_who I could have been if it wasn't for you_. But I swear on my life—I will never be that man again. Remembering will make certain of that."

"But Wyatt, it's too much of a burden."

"No, it's not Chris. I'm just grateful that I don't have any of the actual memories of the old me, only what you've told me. And if I know you at all, I know that you went easy on me and sugar-coated it as much as possible. Am I right?"

Chris avoided his eyes, blushing furiously. Wyatt had been devastated when he learned the basic facts, but it would have destroyed him to learn of the details of all he had done.

Wyatt knew from his little brother's reaction that he was right. He punched his arm playfully to let him know that it was ok. "Don't worry, bro. I'll be fine. At least I don't have to re-live it every time I close my eyes like you do. Do you trust me?"

The brunette looked up sharply, ready to retort back with an incredulous "_of course_." But he held back, suddenly understanding that his trust issues were larger than any of them could have imagined. And they all stemmed from Wyatt's betrayal in his former life. He would be lying if he answered _'of course' _straightawaywhen it was clear he hadn't. Otherwise, the harsh memories wouldn't have broken through to begin with.

It was only recently that Chris began to believe in his brother with complete and utter faith. Only _after _they both understood the root of the problem. Only _after _Chris understood that _this Wyatt _wouldn't fall—because it would simply kill him to do so.

Recognizing the stubborn set of his jaw, Chris finally relented with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do or say to change his brother's mind. He breathed a long sigh before he replied softly, this time with an honest certainty. "_I do now._"

By the end of August, Chris had no memories of his former life, and everything went back to normal.

€#-€#-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#€-#-€#

_September 2nd_

Wyatt huffed as he dropped Chris' trunk on the dorm floor. He complained loudly as his brother followed his parents into the room. "Chris, what have you got in there? Lead weights?"

"Just the essentials," the brunette remarked flippantly.

Leo bent down to help him unpack. He nodded appreciatively at the potions, spell journal, crystals, and a host of other wiccan items. His eyes widened comically at the champagne bottled tucked carefully in the bottom.

Piper snatched it out of her husband's hand as her youngest avoided her eyes sheepishly. "I don't think so, mister. You're not old enough to be drinking." She cuffed him on the back of the head before addressing her oldest. "If he gets out of hand, you have my permission to ground him."

"Absolutely," Wyatt answered with a grin, ignoring the sneering look he got from his brother as he mouthed 'momma's boy' at him.

Leo laughed and watched the short burst of sibling irritation flee as quickly as it had come. He waited until his youngest practically bounced with excitement back out to the car before pulling Wyatt aside quietly. "You know, you don't have to room with Chris if you don't want. You'll be on the same campus. That's close enough for your mother and I to know he's ok."

"I know Dad. I don't mind, really. We shared a room most of our lives anyway."

Leo looked on at his son proudly, his wife sharing the sentiment as she brushed his hair behind his ears.

She smiled at him fondly, "You're a good man, Wyatt."

He ducked his head, his cheeks coloring a bright shade of red. "Yeah. Thanks to Chris."

Piper nodded in agreement and held up the confiscated bottle of champagne. Her oldest son took the hint and conjured wine glasses before passing them to his parents to be filled.

All three held up their glasses and needed no prompting for the sentiment as they chorused, "To Chris."

Though as soon as they took a drink, the brunette burst back through the door, bubbling with excitement. He frowned when he saw what they were drinking and scolded mildly. "You didn't tell me I couldn't keep it because you wanted it for yourselves. And Wy's not old enough to drink either," he complained further before discreetly looking around and orbing the glass from his brother's hand.

With a satisfied grin, Chris quickly forgot his momentary irritation as he turned and winked at his brother suggestively. "Hey Wy, I just met our Resident Advisor."

"_And?"_

Chris' jaw dropped incredulously. _"AND?" _He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "You never told me about _her."_

Piper and Leo laughed softly at the completely normal behavior of the hormone driven teen. Its what she'd always wanted for her family – a sense of normalcy in an otherwise hectic lifestyle. It was something she never thought she'd see since they found that her son had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. But now that all of those memories were literally a thing of the past, she couldn't help the feelings of relief and happiness that he was finally getting to enjoy the life he had helped build. No one was more deserving.

And since he was being so 'normal', she couldn't help her natural motherly instincts that screamed at her to tease him like any other mom. "He's been here for all of 15 minutes, and already _he's in love_.So what's her name?"

He blushed furiously with a wide, innocent smile while he answered. "Bianca. Bianca Perry."

Piper shared a nervous glance with her husband as both of their sons hurried over to the door and watched some of the other students playing football in the hallway.

Leo tried to reassure her quietly, "It's probably just a coincidence, honey."

She was starting to believe him when they heard a loud voice thundering just outside the door. "Hey! You four clowns! You must be freshmen because you obviously haven't heard the rules yet! NO FOOTBALL IN THE HALLWAY!"

As the tiny woman stalked past him, Wyatt leaned on the door frame and spoke casually. "Hey Bianca."

She stopped suddenly and grinned widely. "Oh, hey Wyatt. Chris. So you two are roommates?"

"For the last 17 years or so, yeah."

"Oh. So this is your little brother?" she asked in surprise, her eyes glancing appreciatively at the younger man, while he was obviously doing the same. The three chatted amiably for a few more minutes before she excused herself to run after a few more unruly freshmen.

As soon as she disappeared from sight, Chris elbowed his sibling. "You didn't tell me you knew her."

Piper stared as him in concern, "Wyatt? I think I knew her mother once. Do you know she's a—"

"Witch? Yeah. But she doesn't. I sensed it the first time I met her last year, but it's very faint. When we went to a haunted house carnival last Halloween, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She's definitely not used to anything supernatural or anything that could be considered – scary – to non-magical people. She thinks she's one of them. Obviously, she wasn't raised as a witch. I'm pretty sure her powers have been bound too."

Leo shrugged. "Piper, sometimes people change. Especially when they have a reason to."

The mother of two shook her head worriedly. "I still want you boys to be careful around her."

Chris put his arm around her soothingly. "Don't worry, mom. I can sense that she's good. Besides, my middle name is Perry, and her last name is Perry. It's not a common name, so us meeting--that just has to be fate. Come on Wy. I need you to help me with the other trunk."

Wyatt's jaw dropped as he eyed the heavy load that gave him muscle spasms before. He couldn't even imagine how much his brother had packed in the second one. "_Other trunk?" _he whined as he followed him outside.

Leo tried to hide his amusement as Piper glared at him. "Fate huh?" she parroted testily.

"Well Chris probably did a little creative naming when he came here. His real middle name was most likely never even Perry."

"Why? Was the name I gave him so horrible?"

"No, it probably had more to do with Chris wanting to keep some kind of connection to her, especially when and if they ever met again."

Piper thought about it for a moment, finally laughing at her son's ingenuity. "Well, it was fate alright. He just made his own. It's what we Halliwell's are good at."

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife affectionately. "No arguments there."

"Do you think he'll be ok? " she asked worriedly.

He smiled at her warmly before bringing his lips down to meet hers. "I'm sure of it. There's nothing that boy can't do when he puts his mind to it. Chris was and always will be – brave, strong, intelligent, and resourceful. He can't help it. It's who he is."

End.

Thank you so much to everyone who's read & reviewed. Hope you liked it, and the end.


End file.
